Heart Stone: A Tale of Tamara
by Ry Sabir
Summary: Ch. 4 now up! - I've always been curious about how characters other than Gwen/Starla became Jewel Riders. This is my take on how Tamara got the Heart Stone. There are more chapters to come. Please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1 Egg

Note: This story is set prior to the episode "Jewel Quest" Part 1, and tells the story of how Tamara came to be the Heart Stone Jewel Rider.  Enjoy, and please tell me what you think! :D

**Chapter 1: Egg**

                The sun crested the eastern hills, sending bright rays down into the valley below.  Light sparkled on the dew-covered grass as the world awoke with the rising of the sun.  However, some people had been up long before the sun – Tamara was one of them. 

                That was something she loved about living on the Heartland Farms – she got to see the sun rise over the Great Plains every day.  This particular morning she had finished her chores early – all the animals were enjoying their breakfast – and she had settled down on the front porch swing to enjoy a few quiet moments with her flute.  She brought the mouthpiece to her lips, and began to play a sweet, melodious tune that reflected her mood today.

                She had been playing for a few minutes when she heard scratching at the front door.  Stopping for a moment, she opened up the door and Spike trotted out onto the porch.  Tamara smiled sweetly as the young blue panther rubbed her legs, purring heavily.

                "All right Spike, all right!  Breakfast is coming up," Tamara said, scratching behind his ears.  She picked up her flute off the swing and went inside.  Inside the cozy farmhouse, she heard her mother bustling around in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for their family. 

                Tamara walked down the short hallway, Spike eagerly trailing her.  She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to admire her mother.  _I hope I age half as gracefully_, she thought.  Tamara's mother Charity was a slender woman with thick red hair and pale skin.  Laugh lines crinkled the edges of her eyes.  She had been a Jewel Rider – a defender of Avalon against all sorts of Wild Magic menaces, wielding her Heart Stone with great skill before it was time for the Circle to turn, and the Enchanted Jewel was handed to Devon, a young man who was the current holder of the Heartstone.  After her stint as a Jewel Rider, Charity had found that she had been given a gift by the Jewel; she still had the ability to understand the speech of animals.  With this newfound talent, she and Tamara's father Doc had founded the Heartland Farm.

                The Heartland Farm was a place that raised both magical and non-magical animals, or took them in when they were injured or hurt.  They had visitors come from all over Avalon to consult with her mother about their animals.  Why, Tamara even remembered when the beautiful, haughty, raven-haired Princess Kale had come to ask questions about raising her pet dragon Grimm!

                Charity turned around from the stove, shedding some of the smaller animals that tended to cling to her.  "Good morning Tamara – I take it out little blue rabble-rouser is hungry again?" she said, the corners of her mouth pulling up in a smile.  Spike played along, mewling plaintively.  "He says 'Who, me?'," Charity translated for Tamara, who laughed.  "Well, just a moment, dears, and you'll both have some breakfast.  She took some of the milk that Tamara had brought in earlier, and poured it in a bowl for Spike, who lunged greedily for it. 

Tamara held him back and scolded the little blue panther. "Ah ah!  Manners, my dear!"  After he had calmed down, she let him have his morning milk.

"Sit down dear," chided Charity as she set the teapot on the table and two cups and saucers.  Tamara obediently obeyed as her mother brought over bowls of hot cereal and fresh fruit.  As Charity poured the tea, she remarked "I have to admit, Tamara, when Queen Anya first brought Spike to us, I wasn't sure what to do with him.  I've never seen a cub of Wintermane's that was so poorly behaved before that even a current Heartstone rider like Devon gave up on him!  Even I had troubles with that boy.  But as soon as he laid eyes on you, it was like something changed in him.  Oh, it's not like he hasn't stopped acting up totally, but he's much better for you than anyone.  I'm proud of the work you've done with Spike." 

"Thanks mom," Tamara replied as her mother sipped the piping hot tea.  "I guess Spike just likes me.  We clicked."  She scratched behind his ears to emphasize the point.  They discussed what needed to be done that day – Tamara needed to pick up a few things for the kitchen when she went into town for her music lessons. 

Doc and Charity had discovered early on that their daughter was something of a musical prodigy.  She picked up the flute they bought for her fifth birthday in under a week, and soon moved onto Charity's old piano in the parlor.  Doc helped her along with the guitar.  After she had gotten a good grasp on those, they decided to ask Lord Jairus to let her study with the town's Maestro who would be better able to cultivate her natural abilities.  She had even started performing in the local Craft Faires to much acclaim.

Just then, Doc walked in the kitchen.  "Is that breakfast I smell, my loves?" he asked, pulling out a chair at the table as Charity fetched him a bowl of cereal and Tamara poured him a cup of tea.  He thanked them, and then began to dig in, having been up and hard at work even before Tamara that day.  Between bites, he asked Tamara "Was that you I heard playing the flute this morning?" 

Tamara nodded.  "Who else plays around here?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.  "Why do you ask?"

Doc held up his hands in mock surrender.  "Just checking how the new piece is coming along.  Do you think it'll be ready in time for the Craft Faire at Fyfe in two weeks?"

The cup clinked on the saucer as Charity set it down.  "Well, from what I heard you playing this morning, I have no doubt that you'll be ready."

Tamara gave a shy smile to her parents.  She was always glad for how supportive they were when it came to her music.  "Thanks guys, but I'll leave it up to the Maestro whether or not I should perform it at the Faire.  Speaking of the Maestro, I had better get going – my lesson starts in a half hour.  Coming Spike?" 

The little blue panther lapped up that last of its milk and sauntered toward the front door as Tamara kissed both her parents on the cheek, grabbed up her flute case and basket, and headed out toward town.

It was a roughly twenty minute walk from their farm to Cantyr.   Even though they were a bit isolated, their family didn't worry too much.  Doc and the animals were good protectors, and the town's Sheriff rode out once a day to see that everything was all right (and enjoy a piece of Charity's famous Bubbleberry pie!).  Why, from time to time even a member of the Pack – more formally known as the Knights of Avalon – would stop by and check up on them.

As it was still early, the temperature was cool.  Tamara knew it would be heating up later in the day, but by that time she'd be home, hopefully enjoying the rest period of the day.  Spike trotted at her heels, pouncing at butterflies fluttering through the tall grasses alongside the road.

Tamara knew that someday Spike would probably leave them and enter the Friendship Ring to become the special bonded animal friend to a future Jewel Rider.  As Wintermane's cub, it was almost expected – after all, Jewel Riders tended to run in families.  She hoped beyond hope it was true for her as well.  She could count about a dozen Jewel Riders on her family tree, using any number of jewels.  One of her great-great grandfathers had been a member of the Pack, and even further back she could see ancestors who had held the Moon Stone, Fire Stone, and the Lightning Crystal.  However, the dominant jewel of their family line was the Heart Stone.  Its gentle magic meshed well with her family's peaceful nature.

The only jewel that she didn't see represented on her family tree was the Sun Stone, which was natural.  The Sun Stone had remained solidly in the care of the Royal Family of Avalon for generations.  Nobody even remembered a time when it had been held by a person outside the royal house.  As such, it had become a symbol of the Royal Family and determined the line of succession.  The most recent time it had done so was when it had chosen the current Queen Anya and the great cat Wintermane over her older sister Princess Kale and her dragon Grim, causing quite an upset at court.  Tamara was very young when it had all happened, but she had heard stories of how the Princess Kale had flown into a great rage, smashing things and screaming at the wizard Merlin and blaming him for her rejection by the Enchanted Jewel.  Kale had taken off that very day in her Dragon Wagon, and moved permanently into the royal family's castle in the Ravenwood Forest.

Anya had married after that.  King Jared was the leader of the Knights of Avalon, and still held the title of Commander-in-Chief even when he gave up his Forest Stone to the next leader Drake.  Jared and his great brown wolf Goliath had held onto the jewel as long as possible, but with more and more kingly duties filling up his time, he had decided to enter the Friendship Ring Ceremony and pass his jewel on.  It was rare – though not unheard of – for both monarchs to not only have been Jewel Riders, but hold their jewels well into their reign.  Of course, Queen Anya would keep her Sun Stone until the couple's only child – the young Princess Gwenevere – would be ready to inherit it.

As Tamara arrived at Cantyr, she took in the sight of the gabled cottages, smell of fresh baked bread, and the sounds of laughing children running through the cobblestone streets.  She loved this quaint village with its friendly citizens and charming demeanor.  _If I never become a Jewel Rider_, she thought, _I'd love to stay in a place like this forever_.

Tamara waved to the blacksmith as she passed his shop.  "Good morning!" she said in a cheery voice.

He looked up from his work and a broad grin split his tanned face.  "Och, good mornin' to ye, lass!  D'ye be off to yer music lesson this fine mornin'?"

"Of course," she replied.  "It's Second Day after all, and if I didn't come to my lesson the Maestro would throw a right fit."

The blacksmith's grin grew larger.  "Of course, lass.  Mustn't keep the Maestro waitin'!"

It was Tamara's turn to smile at the small joke between them.  Her Maestro was very strict and a little uptight – not at all like the cheery blacksmith.  "By the way good sir, my father asked me to drop this off if you have time."  She produced a broken hitch from her basket.  "I'm afraid Bessie got a little too excited and broke the cart hitch again.  Do you think you'll have time to fix it today?"

"Of course, lass," he replied, taking the broken hitch from her.  "That elephant of yours makes sure I always have business.  Come by anytime after yer lessons – it'll be done by then."  She nodded, and he waved as she stepped out of the shop and continued down the main avenue of town.  At the other end, she could see the small stone keep that housed the young Lord Jairus and his family.  The keep was where she took her weekly lessons

Tamara stopped a few more times on the way to greet friendly villagers.  When she arrived at the gates of the keep, she waved to the guard, who yelled down behind the walls "It's young Tamara here for her lesson.  Open the gates!"  He waved her through, and she yelled her thanks back up to him.

The inner courtyard was small but serviceable, with a well in the middle.  Lord Jairus was there with two of his boys, practicing swordplay.

"Good morning, Lord Jairus," Tamara said, executing a small bow to him. 

"Tamara!" the boys cried in unison, and rushed to hug her.

Jairus stopped, wiping away the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his tunic.  "Honestly, Tamara, I don't understand why you still bother with this 'Lord Jairus' business.  Nobody else does.  How many times do I have to tell you it's just plain Jairus."

"Mother always says it's good to show proper respect," she countered as the children began to play with Spike.

He grimaced, pushing a lock of sandy hair out of his eyes.  "Well if she doesn't stop giving out advice like that, I shall be forced to start calling her Lady Charity, as is only proper."  They both burst into laughter, knowing how much Charity had hated the title while she was a Jewel Rider.  It had always been a joke between her mother and Jairus.  "Well, I shan't keep you any longer.  Maestro will get cranky, and we can't have that," he said, winking at her. 

"Now boys," she said, addressing Jairus's children, "please keep a good eye on Spike for me during my lesson, and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."  She grinned – everyone remembered what had happened when Spike and the boys had gotten into the kitchen's flour supply.

They grinned, remembering the incident as well.  "We promise, Tamara," the older one said, giving her a mock salute.  "See you at group lessons!"

Tamara started up a broad flight of stone stairs to the second level, where the Maestro's workshop was.  When she reached the top, she could see him standing at the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

                The Maestro was a small man – shorter than Tamara anyway – who had once lived in New Camelot and been concert master for the Avalon Symphony Orchestra.  His whole life had been that orchestra.  He had even been in line to be the next conductor, but the director thought he needed to be more "well rounded," and had sent him to Cantyr to "gain some perspective on life" as a tutor to Lord Jairus's and Cantyr's children.  Suffice to say, the Maestro had been most displeased.  But he had been here now since Tamara had been eight or nine, and didn't seem to show any signs of moving back to New Camelot, despite frequent threats of that nature.

                "You are late, my pupil!" he cried out in the overdramatic way only he could manage.  "If you, my star pupil, are late to our lessons, you will set a bad example for all my other pupils," he said, scowling up at her.

                "I'm very sorry, Maestro – I had a few errands to run in town."

                He waved his hand at her.  "It is forgiven.  Just do not let it happen again!  Come now, we waste no more time.  How is the new piece coming?" he asked, ushering her into his studio.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't challenging, Maestro," Tamara said, rearranging a few instruments to free up a chair for her to use.  "I'm a little concerned that it won't be ready for the Craft Faire at Fyfe in two weeks."

The Maestro waved his hand at her again.  "Nonsense; you are my best student.  We'll work overtime if necessary," he said, sitting down at the harpsichord in a sunny corner of the studio.  His voice suddenly softened.  "You have a gift, dear Tamara – you can touch people with your music in a very special way."  He resumed his crisp tone.  "Now, I believe we left off at measure thirty-two?"

They practiced for an hour, the breathy melody of her flute intertwining with the plucking harmony of his harpsichord.  The Maestro was as fastidious as ever, and they repeated a number of sections until he was sufficiently pleased with them. 

"I do not think you are having any more difficulty with the piece than I expected.  It is coming along quite nicely," the Maestro said.  "I have no doubts that you will be ready.  The children are another matter."  He grimaced, looking for a moment like he had swallowed something unpleasant.

Tamara stifled a giggle.  At her urging, the Maestro had gathered the children of Cantyr together into a slightly disorganized youth orchestra.  He was the Director, while she filled in as assistant director and concert master on her violin.  She loved doing it – it was a way that she could feel like she was giving back to the community.  And though he feigned distaste for the "juvenile noisemakers," Tamara knew that the Maestro loved it too.  No child who wanted to be a part of the orchestra was turned away, and Tamara worked extra hard to find positions for even the most un-musical children.

After several months of practice together, they debuted the group at the Harvest Party a few weeks ago, and while there were still a few kinks to be worked out, the town had loved them, and had cheered like mad when Lord Jairus had suggested that the Maestro and Tamara take them to Fyfe for the upcoming Craft Faire and give the group "a proper debut."  He had pulled a few strings with the Baron of Fyfe, and had secured the orchestra a spot in the musical entertainment lineup.  The children had practically been walking on air ever since that night, and were willing to put in extra practices for the temptation of getting to perform at a Craft Faire. 

_Jairus probably just wanted to go to a Faire himself, _Tamara thought as she cleaned her flute and put it back into its case.  _He certainly takes precious little time off for himself and his wife._  Tamara knew that Lord Jairus worked hard for their town, and his time was always in great demand by people of the town.  But he didn't seem to mind.  _He's just a good person who wants to make sure the people of his town are well taken care of._

She finished organizing her music, loaded up her basket, and left the studio with the Maestro, picking up the violin he kept there for her on her way out.  They returned to the first level, entering the great banquet hall.

The hall was set up for their mid-morning practice, and the kids were already there warming up.  Tamara greeted several of them with hugs; as the oldest "child" in the orchestra, she played the additional role of "older sister" as well as concertmaster, and would be a girls' chaperone on the upcoming trip.

"Good morning everyone!" she called out to the group.

"Good morning Tamara, good morning Maestro," they all chorused in reply.

After the Maestro had said a few greetings, he let Tamara oversee each section's tuning, and then they got to work on the middle third of the piece.  _The woodwinds sound especially good today, _Tamara thought with a sense of pride.  She had been working with that section in her own spare time after they had mobbed her at Heartland Farm one day after the Evening Bell had rung.  They had practiced in the barn several times, with the animals gathering to listen as well!  It was no secret around town that the animals at the Heartland Farm – for whatever reason – loved music, and that Tamara would often practice outside or in the barn so that she could enjoy an appreciative (if not especially talkative) audience.

Tamara closed her eyes and let herself be swept away by the piece.  Her fingers darted over the violin's strings as the sweet melody poured forth from the instrument.  As much as she enjoyed her solo lessons, she couldn't deny the pure joy she felt when playing in a group.  It made her feel like part of something greater – something she cherished almost as much as her dreams of one day being a Jewel Rider.

After a full two Bells of practice, the Maestro decided it was enough for the day.

"Good work everyone.  Keep up your practice, and I will see you all back here in two days time," he reminded them.

As she handed the violin case back to the Maestro, Tamara noticed Spike half napping in a sunny corner of the room, having sauntered in when his human playmates had reported for practice.  She walked over to him and knelt down to scratch behind his ears.

"Ready to go home Spike?" she asked.  He meowed a reply and got up, making a big show of stretching to show his obvious unconcern.  "You were very good today.  I think Mom may have an extra slice of Bubbleberry pie for you tonight."  His demeanor suddenly brightened, and Tamara laughed. 

She waved goodbye to her young friends, and paid her respects to Lord Jairus again before leaving the keep.  On her way back through town, she stopped by the Blacksmith's again to pick up the repaired hitch and made a quick stop at the grocer's market to purchase the items her mother had asked for.  As she passed the edge of town, she could hear the keep's bell tower toll the Noon Bell.  The sun was high, and it was much warmer on the walk home, but Tamara didn't mind.  She enjoyed the endless blue sky and the riotous color of the wildflower patches along the road.

Humming a tune, she turned down the road to their farm.  What she saw stunned her – in the middle of this warm day, her parents were burning a large bonfire in a clearing about a hundred feet away from the farm.  Tamara picked up her pace, jogging the rest of the way down the road, Spike close at her heels. 

As she neared the house, she called out, "Mother, Father, what in Avalon is going on here?"

As Doc and Bessie threw some more wood on the fire, Charity turned around and strode toward her, a pleased look on her face.  "Tamara dear, the most amazing thing has happened; you'll never believe what we found on the front porch after you left – a dragon egg!"


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own PGJR (though I certainly wish I did). The characters (except those created by me) were created by Robert Mandell and are the sole property of New Frontier Entertainmet/Bohbot.

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the first part of the story (especially those of you who reviewed too)! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish the second chapter, but that's what happens when midterms roll around. :D

Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2 and review if you feel so inclined!

Chapter 2: Dragon

Tamara simply stared at her mother, mouth agape.

Charity gave Tamara a knowing smile as she pulled her back away from the huge bonfire. "I thought that might be your reaction."

As they walked back toward the white farmhouse, Tamara regained her wits long enough to simply ask "How did this happen?"

Charity shrugged. "Unfortunately, I don't know much more than you. It was about an hour after you left for your lessons. I felt something funny." Here Tamara looked incredulously at her mother, who held up her hands in an exasperated posture. "Yes dear, I know that sounds strange, but don't forget that the Heart Stone left a little magic in me after I passed it on to Devon. But anyway, I felt the strangest sensation – almost like the Wild Magic I felt as a Jewel Rider, but different somehow.

"When I went out a bit later, I almost fell over the egg on the porch."

Tamara still looked skeptical, but she was starting to feel excited all the same. "But mother, how do you know it's a dragon's egg? And even if it is, how did it end up here?"

"One question at a time, dear child!" Charity laughed. "As a Jewel Rider, I had the opportunity to attend a hatching of the dragon clan on Sugar Mountain a number of years ago with Merlin. One of the females was having complications, and we were there to help. There's no mistaking those monstrous, mottled purple shells. The Cloud Mountain clan has white-shelled eggs, anyway."

Tamara had momentarily forgotten about that part of being the Heart Stone rider, and what it entailed. As the keeper of the Heart Stone, it was your sworn duty to protect and care for all the creatures of Avalon. "All right, let's say it _is_ a dragon's egg," she said. "Why the giant bonfire? Or are we just going to make s'mores for the whole town?"

Charity arched an eyebrow at her pink-haired daughter, and then cupped her right hand around her right ear, leaning in closer to Tamara. "Is that a note of sarcasm I detect, my winsome child?" She dropped her hand, and said to Tamara, "The answer's in the library; come along and I'll show you."

The pair walked the last few feet toward the house, Spike trailing them eagerly. _Apparently he's just as anxious to know what's going on here as I am_, she thought. Charity led the way into the farmhouse and down the long hallway to their family's modest library. It was a large, cozy room lined with heavily polished oaken bookshelves along the walls. Two large windows let in generous sunlight, and a peat-burning stove on one side of room made sure they stayed toasty during the Great Plains' chill, stormy winters. Two large winged back chairs and matching end tables sat near the stove, while the opposite side of the room had a large table and chairs for working at.

Most of their library's books dealt with the lore and care of various magical and non-magical creatures – everything from unicorns and Prism Foxes to pigs and chickens. Of course, Tamara had gotten together a fairly sizeable set of music books by now, and Doc always picked up Avalonian histories and biographies to read when the travelling booksellers came through town.

Tamara saw that there were several books open on the table. She smiled - it was just like her parents to research something thoroughly before taking any action.

Charity heaved up a hefty volume that was at least as thick as the length of Tamara's hand, setting it down between them. Tamara saw the title _The Dragons Clans of Avalon A Study by the Baroness Elizabeth von Griego. _As Charity began flipping through the pages near the middle of the book, she muttered "I know Baroness von Griego isn't the lightest of reading materials – in more ways than one – but she's been the authoritative voice on Dragonology for the past hundred years. She's one of the few non-Jewel Riders to have been able to study dragon culture up close." Charity turned a few more pages and then pointed to a paragraph near the middle of page 1,132. Tamara noticed the page's header read 'Being an examination of the birthing rituals and related occurrences of the drakes of Sugar Mountain.' Charity began to read "'…and then a very curious thing began to occur. As I had been sketching the dam drakes guarding their eggs on the sand pits, my ears were suddenly assaulted by a keening so plaintive, so desperate, that I began to fear something was terribly wrong with one of the dams. However, the harmonic tone was altogether foreign from those I had previously heard, and as I peered closer, I perceived the eggs shaking violently. Each dam stepped away from her egg, and then – to my initial utter horror – began to coat their eggs with fiery breath. Due to the intense heat, I was forced to retreat from the hatching cave to a safer distance.' And now I'll just skip down to the bottom of the page. 'And when I had returned as swiftly as I deemed prudent, I could see that the eggs – now blackened by several hours under the constant heat of dragonfire – were beginning to show cracks. I was forced to conclude that the heat of fire was a necessary step in the hatching process.'"

"How did you know the egg was ready?" Tamara asked, awe filling her voice. To be able to witness the birth of a dragon was said to be one of the most magical things in all of Avalon. It made her head reel with excitement – and to think an egg had shown up on their doorstep!

Charity smiled, "We heard the keening described by the Baroness, Tamara. Then the egg started to shake. Since Merlin and I weren't allowed to stay for the actual hatching process when we attended, I was lucky to have pulled out Baroness Griego's study as soon as the egg arrived, or I might not have known what to do when the time came to heat it."

Tamara's face flashed sudden concern. "But the book says that the eggs were heated by dragonfire for several hours in order to weaken the shell enough for the dragonet to break through. Even this bonfire won't come close to matching that kind of heat."

"I've thought about that," Charity said. "But I don't know what else to do. There's no current Fire Stone Rider, or else I would have sent immediately for them. And Cantyr is a little short on wizards, in case you haven't noticed; we're lucky to have a few magical healers around here. This looks like the best we can do."

Tamara shook her head, causing her cascades of pink hair to settle over her shoulders. "Mom, I can't believe that. We need Merlin or Devon at least! Without some magical assistance to heat the blaze to dragonfire levels, the egg won't ever hatch."

Charity sat down at one of the table's chairs, sighed, and looked sidelong at her sometimes-headstrong daughter. "I suppose you're right, dear. But where could we get enough magic at this stage?"

Doc came into the library, interrupting the train of the conversation. "Well, that's about the limit of what Bessie and I can do without exhausting the local – and very limited – wood supply. We live on the Great Plains after all." He seemed to suddenly notice the pensive mood in the room. "Ah, I see you've discovered the same problem that we happened upon." Tamara nodded glumly. Doc then chuckled slightly. "I may have the answer," he said, pulling a medium-sized package from behind one of the shelves. "I was saving this for your naming-day celebration, but it somehow seems more appropriate now," he said, handing the paper-wrapped package to Tamara.

She gave him a curious looking before ripping off the brown paper, revealing a book bound in blue leather with silver clasps. "I don't see how a book will help us, Dad – we already know what we need to do."

There was a twinkle in his eye. "Dear, this is not just any book; look at the title," he urged.

Tamara gingerly opened the book, with Charity and Spike looking on with rapt attention. The first page gave the book's title: _A Canticle of the Elements_. She realized that it was a book of hymns relating to each of the elements and the changing of the seasons. Turning the next few pages, she came across a table of contents. The book was divided into four sections, each corresponding to one of the primary elements. The first section was simply titled "Aqua," and was followed by sections called "Stone," "Wind," and "Flame." Each section had a variety of musical pieces that dealt with the specified element; everything from mass choral numbers in "Stone" to sweet, lively ocarina tunes in "Wind."

"Doc?" Charity questioned, "It's a lovely book, and the songs look wonderful, but it's just music. I don't see how it'll help with the egg problem."

Doc gave his daughter a knowing smile – the same smile he always favored her with when he was teasing Charity or sharing a private joke with Tamara. "My love, music is rarely 'just music' as you say; certainly not in Avalon, anyway. Music's many magical properties have been well documented, and some scholars say it draws on the Wild Magic of Avalon itself."

Everyone who lived in Avalon knew about Wild Magic, though few truly understood it in depth. Avalon was a land full of Wild Magic – magic that had not been tamed by a Wizard, Jewel, or other power. It was believed that Wild Magic surrounded and sustained Avalon. However, Wild Magic was just that – wild. The magic was known to have strange and unpredictable effects if left unchecked. It had only been after Merlin had bound that magic to the seven Crown Jewels of the kingdom long ago that the Wild Magic was able to be harnessed and "tuned" to good. Of course, there were still problems, and Merlin couldn't be everywhere at once, so he had created the Jewel Riders – a team of young people partnered with magical animals – to monitor the kingdom and use the powers of their Enchanted Jewels to help him maintain the delicate magical balance.

But the Wild Magic was more than simply untuned magic. Wild Magic was theorized to be a sort of "crossroads of magic" between separate universes or dimensions. It was hypothesized that the Travel Tree Tunnels that the Jewel Riders used to move quickly throughout the kingdom were pathways through this dimension that – while still dangerous – were much safer than being exposed to the raw Wild Magic. For further protection, Merlin developed Jewel Armor as a protection from the Wild Magic.

Charity looked skeptical at what her husband was intonating. "Are you saying Tamara will be able to focus the Wild Magic of the land?"

"Precisely - I believe that with the aid of music from the _Canticle_, Tamara will be able to heat the blaze to dragonfire temperature," Doc answered.

Charity stood up from the table, putting her hands on her hips. "But Tamara would be exposed to the Wild Magic then! What's if something happens? I'm not willing to take that risk – even for a dragon egg."

Tamara smiled. _I'm glad that Mother is always looking out for me_, _but this is my decision too. _While her parents kept on debating the merits, Tamara interrupted them. "Father, Mother, this is my decision to make, and I want to give it a try. That baby dragon has no other chance."

Doc positively beamed at her, while Charity still looked concerned.

"Dear, are you really sure?"Charity asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Doc put his large arms around each of them. "Of course she is, dearest. Once she's decided something, our Tamara's never been one to back out."

Charity looked resigned. "Right," she replied, "but we're going to do this the safe way."

Tamara smiled as her mother went it what she and Doc referred to as "Commander Mode."

Charity continued, "Tamara, start looking through the _Canticle's _songs – in the "Flame" section of course. Doc, please go into town and fetch Lord Jairus – he needs to be informed of what's going on here. Also," and here she looked at Tamara, "I think the Maestro will be able to help you with the music portion and the village's magical healers might be of assistance in a protective capacity."

Doc nodded. "I'll get them all and be back shortly," he said, stepping out of the room.

Charity turned now to Tamara. "Well dear, I'll leave you to your work," she said, rubbing Tamara's shoulder as she swept out of the room.

Tamara breathed a heavy sigh. She had no illusions about the effort involved in magical singing – to say nothing of the inherent danger of calling on Wild Magic. During the Age of Wizards over 1,000 years ago, she knew from her father's histories that there had been several magical musicians who were able to focus magic through their music in much the same way that Jewel Riders used their jewels. In fact, this was where the term "tuning" magic came from.

Tamara was well aware she was not an inheritor of these special powers, however. The only way she could sing down the magic necessary for the fire spell was because the ancient magical musicians had written _A Canticle of the Elements_ in order to preserve their dying art. It was then discovered that some people could still perform magical music when performing a piece from the book; Doc felt Tamara was one of these people. Over time copies of the book made their way all over Avalon; even if someone couldn't tap into the magic, the music was still lovely. However, these copies were expensive even today due to their status as a pseudo-magical item.

Tamara looked at the Table of Contents, and turned to the last section: "Flame." She did a quick count and came up with well over fifty individual pieces of music. Under their broader category, the songs dealt with many different aspects of fire – she found one sweet lullaby that dealt with the whispering flame of a candle, and a haunting ballad concerning the guiding light of the lighthouse. _Truthfully, I'm not sure what song would be best to use_, Tamara thought glumly to herself as she thumbed past several more pages. _And even if I do pick the right one, who's to say I'll be able to perform it correctly?_ She shook her head then. _Well, there's no point in worrying about that until I find the right song. _

She continued to work her way through the songs, discarding many as unsuitable to the task at hand. After over an hour of looking at the music, she leaned back in the chair, rubbing her eyes. The task seemed hopeless. She didn't even recognize some of the languages for several of the pieces. Suddenly, she heard a multitude of voices from a different part of the house. Marking her page in the book and picking it up, she went to investigate.

Tamara entered the long hallway that ran the length of the house, and followed the sound of the voices to find Jairus, his wife, and the villages two healers – the elderly sisters Agatha and Kathe – and the Maestro seated in the parlor, enjoying tea with her parents.

Jairus stood up immediately as she entered and crossed the room in a few broad strides to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your parents were just informing us of the situation," he said. "I want you to know you have our full support and confidence in your endeavor."

"Thank you, Lord Jairus," she said, grateful that someone felt she was up to this monumental task even if she didn't.

He grinned, showing his dazzling white teeth. "You're very welcome, Tamara." Then he indicated his wife and the two sisters. "I took the liberty of asking Glorianna to accompany us and assist Agatha and Kathe. She's a fairly good with simple magics."

Lady Glorianna nodded as she set down her saucer and cup on the parlor's center table. "I went through some of my magic books before we took off, and I found a spell that the three of us should be able to use to shield you from the Wild Magic effects. However," and here the corner of her mouth tugged up in a slight smirk, "we don't have enchanted jewels, so our ability to effectively assist you will be diminished. We're all really just simple healers, after all," she finished.

Kathe nodded gravely, her loose gray hair floating around her shoulders. Agatha then interjected, "Though we are simple healers, we'll use what little magic we have to help you, young Tamara."

"Then I suggest we prepare everything and reconvene in one hour," the Maestro said. "I shall help Tamara to get a feel for the song she has selected, and will be there to accompany and assist her in this endeavor."

"Agreed," said Jairus. "Doc, Charity, is there a place here these ladies might work on their spell?"

Charity nodded. "You can all work in the Library – it's the last room on the left down the hallway." The three women nodded and, skirts rustling, bustled out of the sunlit parlor.

"Tamara, why don't you and the Maestro take the practice room," Doc said. He then pulled her into a quick embrace. "Dear, I have complete faith in you – don't get discouraged. You can do this," he whispered into her ear.

Tamara fought back tears as she slipped out of her father's embrace. _I'm so lucky to have people in my life who believe in me_, she thought.

She led the Maestro down the hallway and turned to the middle door of three on the right. It was a small room with a single window letting in the late afternoon light. Along one wall was the treasured mahogany clavichord that Doc and Charity had bought for Tamara's thirteenth Naming-day 

celebration three years ago. In one corner there was a small round table, two practice chairs, and several carved wooden music stands.

The Maestro pulled out one of the chairs and sat down at the table with Tamara taking the other. He folded his hands and said gravely, "I can see you haven't yet picked a song, Tamara."

She nodded. "You've gotten very good at reading me, Maestro."

"It comes from spending so much time with you, Tamara. You have the same look on your face as when you come to you lesson and haven't practiced a piece yet," he said. "But no matter; let's see the book."

Tamara gently laid _The Canticle of the Elements_ on the table. The Maestro's eyes widened, though he said nothing. He gingerly opened the book, turning each page with great care. "This book is remarkable Tamara. I haven't seen a copy the _Canticle _for a very long time. Where did you say your father acquired it?"

Tamara cocked her head to the side, trying to remember. "I think he said he got it from one of the travelling booksellers that came through Cantyr a few months ago. It was going to be a gift for my Naming-Day celebration, but obviously other matters expedited its delivery," she said.

"Interesting," the Maestro answered. "I shall have to ask your father the name of the bookseller – I would be very interested in acquiring a copy for myself. But no matter; now we must get down to the issue of song selection." He glanced at the book's Table of Contents, and turned to the "Flame" section in the back of the book. "There are over fifty pieces here; have you gone through any of them yet?"

"Yes," Tamara answered. "I've sight-read about thirty of the pieces in the last hour, but nothing I've come across seems appropriate. I can't even read the languages on some of them," she admitted.

"Well, due to my extensive musical training I'm not too shabby at ancient languages, so why don't we start with some of the ones you couldn't read?" the Maestro said.

They spent half an hour going over some of the more esoteric pieces, with the Maestro seated at the clavichord and Tamara singing. However, neither of them felt any of the pieces were suitable to the task of raising a dragonfire-level blaze. Desperate as it was nearing the end of the agreed-upon hour, they looked at the very last score in the book, entitled "Taeda Vulcanus."

Tamara noticed the Maestro's eyes widen slightly. "What is it?" she asked, suddenly breathless.

"I believe we may have found our score, Tamara," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is the piece that can call down an approximation of dragonfire," he said.

Tamara looked skeptical. "How do you know? I can't even read these characters," she said, indicating some of the ancient script listed between the notes with her index finger.

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize them – they're part of the ancient Wizard's alphabet. Very few people understand it today, though I've heard from reliable sources that Queen Anya is almost fluent in it," he said, rubbing his jaw while continuing to stare at the page.

Tamara raised an eyebrow, shooting her Maestro a skeptical look. "Well, Queen Anya's not here, is she? So you'd better give me a crash course and explain the song while we go."

He had the decency to look penitent for a moment. "Right; the song's title – which for some reason has been translated from the Wizard's alphabet – is a phrase in Middle Avalonian that means 'The Torch of Vulcanus.' Vulcanus was believed to be the Efreet king of fire and flame."

"So how does that help us with our current egg problem?" Tamara asked.

"It is said in ancient tales that only the dragons could produce a flame equal in heat and intensity to that of Vulcanus. Catching on now my dear?" the Maestro said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Tamara finally grasped where the Maestro's line of thought was taking them – with this song they could possibly mimic the mythic Torch of Vulcanus, and heat the fire hot enough to hatch the egg. "Yes, I understand; but I still can't read the Wizard's alphabet."

"Well then, it's time for a crash course."

They began going over each character syllable by syllable, and Tamara was amazed to realize the depth of the language. There were thirty characters which alone were analogous in function to the Avalonian alphabet's own twenty-six. However, each character had many levels of meaning which affected how they were combined in spells.

When Jairus came to check on them half an hour later, Tamara felt hopelessly mired in the strange language. "Well, if only you'd told me you were using this language," he chided them, "I'd have come to help out sooner! I'm quite a hand at the Wizard's alphabet. If I may?" He picked up the book off the table in front of them. "Hmm…," he said, tracing the lines with his finger, "I'm afraid this is a little advanced for a beginner, but I don't think we're going for complete understanding at this point. Maestro, I think some pure memorization is the better path."

With Jairus's help, the learning went much quicker. Getting a feel for the tune and music wasn't a problem, though Tamara felt she wouldn't be speaking the ancient tongue with proficiency any time soon. However, she felt confident enough to pronounce each character correctly in the context of the song. She hadn't realized how much time had gone by until she heard her stomach rumbling. Soon after, Charity bustled in with a large tray containing fruit, sandwiches, and a pot of tea with honey.

"I don't want to disturb your work, but thought you all might be hungry. You three have been cooped up for several hours – the sun's setting soon," she informed them. "I don't mean to rush you either dear, but Agatha, Kathe, and Glorianna are ready to go when you are."

Tamara nodded as Jairus started wolfing down a sandwich and the Maestro sipped his tea. "All right – I think we're going to be as ready as we'll ever be for this given the amount of time we had to work with," she said, rising from her chair.

While Doc and Jairus carried the Clavichord and its stand outside toward the bonfire with the Maestro keeping close watch, Tamara ate some of the fruit at drank some of the tea with honey to limber up her voice. She suddenly felt nervous, and though she had been starving a moment earlier, the thought of a sandwich made her feel a little queasy.

Tamara made her way outside, and saw that Glorianna, Agatha, and Kathe were putting the finishing touches on a magic circle they were drawing on the ground with salt. Inside the circle were the clavichord, a music stand, and the Maestro, who was tuning the instrument. And standing farther back toward the barn appeared to be half the town of Cantyr.

Tamara's throat suddenly went very dry.

She had not been expecting anyone to come see this except those who had been around to help throughout the day. But here they were; she saw the Blacksmith, the Baker, several of the castle guards, all the members of her youth orchestra, and many other familiar faces in the crowd.

As she stepped out onto the back porch, the sounds of talking among the townsfolk quickly drew to a close, and Tamara was faced with an expectant silence.

She turned to Doc, Charity, and Jairus and asked, "So who invited the audience?"

Charity rolled her eyes and stroked the fox cub in her arms nervously. "It wasn't me dear. I'd just as soon hope they'd all go away – this isn't field games."

Doc sighed. "Now dear, we can't send them all away – there simply isn't time," he said, indicating the bonfire that was starting to dwindle in intensity. "Word probably got out when I went into town to fetch Jairus and the sisters. There's nothin' to be done about it now."

"Just pretend they aren't there," offered Jairus, placing one of his large hands on her shoulder. "Good luck, Tamara."

Tamara nodded, hugged her mother and father, and nodded to Lord Jairus before stepping off of the porch and making her way to the magic circle. She gingerly stepped over the salt lines, making sure not to smudge any of the ladies' careful work.

"Tamara, I'm sorry we couldn't come up with anything better than a magical circle for your protection," said Glorianna.

Tamara shook her head, "No – I'm so very thankful for all of your assistance. I know you put your love and hope into this bit of magic, and I have no doubt it will protect me."

Agatha and Kathe nodded and each of them squeezed her hands before wiping their eyes and bustling off to stand with Doc, Charity, and Lord Jairus. Glorianna locked eyes with Tamara before smiling and mouthing "good luck" before joining the rest of the watchers.

Tamara turned to the Maestro. "I can't put you in danger with me, Maestro," she said gently.

He sniffed, and arched an eyebrow up at her from his seat at the clavichord, "Which I precisely why I have taken that choice out of your hands and am staying. I could not possibly watch my prize student attempt a dangerous magical music piece and just sit on the sidelines. No – having already memorized the accompaniment, I shall play for you. You have too much to concentrate on without having to play your own accompaniment." He waved a hand at her, shooing her over to the music stand where _A Canticle of the Elements _was laid open to "Taeda Vulcanus."

Tamara felt a lump forming in her throat again, but forced it back down. _This is no time to get sentimental_, she admonished herself. _You've got a baby dragon depending on you to hatch it_.

She stood in front of the music stand and nodded to the Maestro. He began to play the introduction, his fingers striking the keys in perfect tempo. After several measures, Tamara took a deep breath, and began to sing.

The words formed by the Wizard's alphabet felt strange in her mouth, but she could feel their inherent depth and power. The first part of the song was slow, like a solemn march, but gradually began to pick up speed.

As she sang, Tamara began to get worried. _Am I supposed to feel the magic? How will I know the spellsong is working?_

Deep inside, Tamara felt a stirring in a part of her soul that had never been touched before. She felt it grab the magic of the song, and start to channel it. There was a collective gasp behind her from the townspeople as she started to rise into the air within the protective circle, but she paid it no mind. The magic had a hold of her now, and was coursing through her veins and out of her throat. She could see a vortex of maddeningly swirling sparks appearing over the dwindling bonfire, and suddenly a giant gout of flame erupted from the vortex and enveloped the bonfire and egg. Part of the wild magic fire discharged from the main pyre right toward them, but flowed harmlessly around the protective barrier.

Tamara found her inner magic working with the song, blending perfectly with the notes to both call down the fire from the Wild Magic, but also control it. She lost all concept of time as she floated within the protective circle, in contact with the Wild Magic. As the song reached a fevered pitch and speed, the flames grew brighter and hotter, totally consuming the wood surrounding the egg. It was then that she could faintly see the first tentative crack forming on the mottled purple shell.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. It was working – the dragon would hatch!

The momentary lapse in concentration cost her, though. A violent gout of Wild Magic struck the magical barrier, tearing through it like parchment and striking Tamara. The last thing she remembered seeing was a small green beak breaking through the shell as she fell to the ground and her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3 Faire

AN: Hello again, everyone! *dodges rotten fruit* I am so, so sorry that it has taken me so long (like, over a year) to complete the next chapter of this story. But it is not forgotten! Be assured I will see this fic through to the end, no matter how long it takes. And I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to write the lovely reviews – it is much appreciated! Happy reading. :)

Chapter 3: Faire

When Tamara awoke, she was tucked into her bed. The drapes on the window were drawn, but the door to her room was open just a crack, spilling warm yellow light into the room. There was a weight on her chest, purring softly.

"Spike?" she asked, startled how cracked her voice sounded. "Is that you?"

The little blue panther mewed softly in her ear as an affirmative, and licked her cheek. Tamara sat up, shedding Spike onto the bed, but soon regretted it. Her head was spinning and she ached all over. Lying back down, she croaked to Spike, "Go let Mom and Dad know I'm awake."

Spike licked her cheek once more before bounding gracefully off of her bed and slipping out the gap left by the partially open door.

_How long have I been unconscious_? Tamara wondered as she adjusted her head on the feather pillow. Her memories of singing the song from _A Canticle of the Elements _and the flames shooting down from the Wild Magic portal were hazy, as something only half remembered from a night's dream. _The last thing I remember is singing and seeing the egg ready to hatch,_ she thought. But there was no telling how much time had passed since then.

The door swung open, and Tamara raised a quavering hand to shield her eyes from the light. When her eyes had adjusted, Tamara could make out the figure in the doorway as Charity.

"Hi Mom," she murmured as Charity set down a tray on the table beside the bed. It contained a bowl of steaming broth, a mug of steaming herbal tea, and a bowl of cool water with a rag floating in it. "How long have I been out?"

"About three days, dear," Charity replied, her voice barely a whisper. Suddenly, she was sobbing and clinging to Tamara. "Your fever was so awful, your father and I were so scared that you might never wake up Tamara! Don't ever do that to us again!"

Tamara didn't have the strength to speak again, and simply nodded her agreement. Charity helped feed her the broth and drink the herbal tea (which tasted simply terrible, so it had to be medicinal). Then she wrung out the rag over the bowl of water, and folded it across Tamara forehead.

"Mom," Tamara croaked, "I must know…"

Charity's forehead wrinkled in concern, but her eyes were shining. "The dragonet is beautiful, Tamara, and doing quite well. You did wonderful."

The coolness of the rag felt wonderful as the medicinal tea took effect and she slipped back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

This cycle continued on for the next eight days, with Charity or Doc feeding her the broth and tea until she finally felt well enough to do it herself. Spike stayed curled up with her throughout most of her bedridden days, providing a comforting presence and making sure that she slept. When he was gone, Charity informed Tamara that Spike was also keeping a wary eye on the dragonet in the barn. As the days went by, she had several visitors as well, including the Maestro (who had thankfully not been injured by the Wild Magic blast), Agatha and Kathe, and Lord Jairus and his family.

The Maestro would play on the Clavichord for her – often pieces from the _Canticle of the Elements_. Tamara enjoyed this immensely, and on the days where she felt up to it she would engage him in discussion about the pieces. Whenever Agatha and Kathe would visit, they took great care to make sure she was comfortable and would adjust the herbal mixture she was taking to make sure she was healing properly.

By the eighth day, however, Tamara was feeling much better and felt quite relieved when Glorianna and the sisters pronounced her well enough to move around. Truthfully, she was feeling stir-crazy from being stuck in her room for over a week and desperately wanted to see the dragonet.

As she swung her legs over the side of her bed Doc and Jairus helped her stand up. Her legs felt weak and unsteady from days of disuse, but her head no longer spun when she raised it from the pillows. Slowly, she moved out of the room for the first time in days with their help, trailing Charity, Agatha and Kathe, Glorianna, the Maestro, and Spike in her wake. The group made their way down the farmhouse's long hallway, and into the parlor. From here, they exited through the front door and onto the porch. Tamara squinted in the bright morning sun while her eyes adjusted to the light.

As they stepped off of the porch and made their way to the barn, Tamara felt revitalized by the fresh morning air and sunshine. However, she was anxious as well – this would be the first time for her to see an actual dragonet. _I hope it likes me_, Tamara thought. She was still unsteady as they walked across the open space between the house and the barn, and leaned on the arms of Jairus and Charity as Doc swung open the heavy doors of the barn.

The Heartland Farm's barn was an exercise in cleanliness and order. Sunlight streamed down from the high windows in great shafts, illuminating the upper loft, while heart-shaped windows on the ground level provided light for the many stalls lining the barn's walls. In the middle of the barn was a flagstone floor that held many blanket-lined baskets for the smaller animals to sleep in at night. Doc had even hung a swing for Tamara from the loft when she was younger, and she still used it often – especially when playing music for the animals in the barn.

But it was none of these that caught Tamara's immediate attention. Instead, she peered to the far end of the barn, where one of the stall doors was open. Inside, she could see large rocks piled inside, forming the shape of a nest. It was lined with wool and old blankets. As Tamara and moved closer – still leaning on her father for support – she got her first good look at the dragonet.

It was sleeping in the nest curled up like a cat. In fact, the creature really wasn't much bigger than Spike. Its scales were a bright green that was almost teal, and it had a tuft of yellow hair sticking out of its head. Tamara vaguely recalled reading somewhere (most likely the Baroness Griego) that the dragons of the Sugar Mountain clan were known to sometimes have these bits of hair, while those from the Cloud Mountain clan never did. The dragonet stirred in its sleep and rolled over, revealing a leathery underbelly that was a paler yellow that its hair. She also noted its small wings – not yet large enough to attempt flight, and the short tail tipped with a spade-shaped nub.

Tamara was in awe, her mouth hanging wide open; it was the most amazing creature she had ever seen.

Charity placed a hand on her upper arm. "I thought that would be your reaction," she said as the small crowd smiled, remembering their own sudden, unexpected joy upon seeing the dragonet for the first time.

"It's beautiful," Tamara said, nodding. "Your simply must tell me everything – what has it done since I've been asleep?"

"Slept, mostly," Doc replied. "And devoured its way through tons of food," he added with a smirk.

Tamara knew from her reading that dragons communicated with each other telepathically, and – being inherently magical creatures – occasionally spoke to humans in the same way. However, Tamara knew that some dragons could speak in Avalonian. _I wonder if this little one will have that magical trait_, she thought.

"Have you been able to communicate with it, mother?" Tamara asked while she knelt down to get a closer look at the sleeping dragonet.

Charity shook her head. "Not for lack of trying. I think that because it hasn't imprinted yet, I can't speak with it. According to the Baroness Griego, dragonets imprint on a maternal figure before they can speak. This connection teaches them how to use their innate telepathy."

"Do you mean it might not be able to communicate without a dragon to teach it to speak?" asked Jairus, stepping forward to get his own closer look at the sleeping form.

"Who has seen it so far?" Tamara asked aloud.

"Most of the town caught a glimpse of it when it hatched during the Ceremony," Charity answered. "Though since it hasn't opened its eyes yet, I doubt it has imprinted yet."

Glorianna's head tilted to one side and she looked thoughtful. "You call the dragonet an 'it'? Can't you tell the gender?"

Charity shook her head and pulled her eyes away from the sleeping creature to meet Glorianna's gaze. "While Tamara's been recovering, I've been researching Baroness Griego's works, and gathered that dragons have no gender until they reach maturity. So for now, it," she indicated the dragonet, "is an 'it'."

Over the next few days as she recovered, Tamara spent every available moment she was allowed in the barn with the dragonet. Her father had been right – for such a small creature, it sure ate a lot! It went through several sweetened pails of milk per day, and had just started eating solid foods.

The Maestro had also approached her during her recovery about cancelling the Youth Orchestra's performance at the Fyfe Craft Faire in a couple of days, but Tamara insisted that things would still go as planned – much to the delight of the children, and much to the chagrin of all who were caring for her and hoped she might stay in bed to recover.

So when the pink-haired girl wasn't practicing her violin and flute, she was camping out in the barn with the dragonet. All her parents could do was drape a warm blanket over her as she slept peacefully on a haystack. Truthfully, Tamara felt almost back to normal. Playing her music for the little creature definitely helped her feel better, and even produced some response.

Spike was definitely not as impressed with the dragonet as everyone else was, and avoided it if at all possible, though Tamara giggled when she saw him keeping a wary eye of them from the barn's loft. "You can come down, Spike. It won't hurt you; it can't even see you!" But he just turned his head away, pointedly ignoring her.

As Tamara turned back to the dragonet, she gasped in shock. For as she had been lecturing the little blue panther, the dragonet had opened its eyes! The little one stared at her, and Tamara felt herself become lost in those deep brown pools; sucked in and…changed. It was as though another doorway had been opened in her mind, and she could sense the needs and wants of the small creature before her. It was a strange sensation, as though her world had both expanded and shrank at the same time.

The dragonet had imprinted on her.

"Mother, Father, come quickly!" she called. Moments later, Doc and Charity rushed into the barn, afraid something had happened to their daughter or the dragonet.

Charity gasped as her she noticed the change in the dragonet. "I can sense feelings now!" She started pointedly at Tamara. "It's imprinted on you, hasn't it?"

Tamara nodded her head, though her eyes remained locked on the creature. "I can sense feelings as well. No words, but it's definitely hungry again."

Doc just shook his head in amazement at the ladies of his family. "Well, I'll bring in some more milk, and maybe a bit of sweetened oats?" He strolled to the corner of the barn where their cow was and began milking.

Charity stooped down by Tamara, and reached a hand out tentatively toward the dragonet, making soft, reassuring sounds. Almost faster than the eye, its beak flashed out and nipped her hand, drawing a prick of blood and causing Charity to stumble backwards.

"Mother, are you all right?" Tamara cried, examining her mother's hand.

Charity brushed her daughter aside. "Of course dear – it's certainly not the first time one of our critters has drawn blood. I should have been prepared for this. You imprinted on it, after all. Therefore, you are the only one who can probably safely handle the dragonet for the time being."

Tamara nodded gravely. "Perhaps, but give me a minute to try something…" she said. Tamara concentrated, staring deeply into the twin pools of the dragonet's eyes, willing it under control. In her mind, she pictured Doc and Charity, and nudged the thought across their mental bridge into the dragonet's mind. _Safe_, she thought. _Home. _Tamara wasn't sure if the creature understood her or not, but it was better than having it bite one of her parents again.

Tamara pulled away suddenly, exhausted by the effort of the mental communication. Doc returned and set the bowl of milk and sweetened oats down by Tamara. The dragonet stared up at him, but made no move to nip at Doc as it had toward Charity. Tamara smiled as the small creature started eating, and she reached out to gently run her fingers through the tuft of yellow hair on its head.

The next few days were a blur for Tamara as she helped the children of Cantyr pack up their instruments for the day-long journey to Fyfe and attempted to care for the dragonet as well. She had never known a creature that could be so wonderful and yet so tiring all in the same day. Tamara was thankful that her mother decided to accompany the Maestro, Jairus and Glorianna as a sponsor. She could never have fulfilled her duties with the dragonet waking her up at all hours.

The entirety of Cantyr showed up to see the small group off even though it was still the dark, pre-dawn hours of the day. Tamara privately thought that they mostly wanted to see the dragonet, but she kept such opinions to herself. Still, she couldn't argue with the affect it had on the kids and the boost of confidence it gave them as a group to know that the town was behind their performance in spirit.

As the carriages clattered across the cobblestone streets on their way out of town, Tamara waved to everyone before Charity snapped the reins and they were on their way. Tamara snuggled up against the shawl wrapped around her and looked fondly at the dragonet sleeping between her and her mother on the coach's driver's seat.

"I'm certainly glad we decided to take the carriage full in instruments instead of children," Charity mused, breaking their easy silence.

Tamara smiled. "That makes two of us. I know the children mean well and just want to see it, but I would feel so guilty if one of them got bitten." Tamara gave a pointed look at her mother's bandaged hand. "At least it's finally warmed up to you and Dad," she sighed.

"I think the whole Bubbleberry pie you had us feed it might have had something to do with that," Charity said, an amused tone coloring her voice. "But my hand and I both agree that – though unorthodox – it was a good idea, Tamara. Not that I think you should have the whole town feed the little thing pies all day."

"The baker might get a bit offended, after all," said Tamara with grin.

They continued on in companionable silence for a few more miles as the sun began to crest over the eastern hills, shedding a warm light over the valley as the world around them began to awaken. Tamara heard a rustling and meow from the back of the carriage as Spike made an appearance. "Finally decided to join us, sleepyhead?" Tamara teased as she reached back and plucked the blue cub from his perch on a large timpani drum. He purred softly as Tamara settled him on her lap.

Charity reached over and absentmindedly scratched behind Spike's ears. "Have you thought of a name yet?" she asked.

Tamara shrugged. "Nothing good is coming to me yet. It's really fond of sweets, so I thought Sweetie, maybe."

A thoughtful look crossed Charity's face. "What do you think of Sugar? It not only reflects the little one's sweet tooth, but its heritage as well. Don't forget the egg was from the Sugar Mountain clan."

Tamara's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "It's perfect, Mom!" She picked up the little dragonet and asked, "What do you think of your new name, little Sugar?" Sugar gave a deep yawn and flapped its wings, trying to get back to the nest and a few more minutes of sleep.

Charity giggled. "I don't think Sugar is nearly as impressed with the name as you, dear."

The rest of their journey throughout the day remained pleasant and fairly uneventful. Charity spotted a herd of the jewel-antlered antelope sometimes favored by Jewel Riders and called out a greeting, to receive a startled response as the herd leaders – a pair of silky, emerald-horned antelope – came up alongside the carriage and engaged in what appeared to Tamara a very funny one-sided conversation. Not for the first time Tamara wished she had her mother's special gift with animals. Eventually, the pair returned to their herd as Charity waved goodbye.

"Old friends?" Tamara asked.

Charity shook her head, spilling red hair over her shoulders. "Not per se. I settled a dispute among several herds as a Jewel Rider regarding grazing territories on the Great Plains, and apparently things have gone very smoothly since then. They just wanted to say thank you again," she sighed. "The antelope always were terribly formal and polite."

Tamara quirked an eyebrow at her mother. "Well, some of us wouldn't know the social hierarchy of the antelope," she said, the corner of her mouth tugging up in a barely concealed smirk.

"Then no time like the present for a lesson! There are hours of road ahead of us after all dear," Charity said with her own grin. And so Tamara got her first in-depth lesson on jewel antelope culture for the remainder of their journey.

* * *

About mid-afternoon the Barony of Fyfe came into view. It was only a medium-sized town, but it dwarfed Cantyr by several times. Charity and Tamara smiled as the young musicians' mouths hung agape at the apparent pandemonium of life in a more populated place. There was a large castle built of white stone at the far end of town, with many colored flags and beautiful hangings displayed in honor of the Craft Faire.

The Faire itself was set up just outside of the town. There was a wide array of cheerful pavilions in every hue spread out across the grass housing artisans selling everything from pottery to song birds. Tamara spied a large stage set along an edge of the Faire, and realized she was staring at their stage for this evening's performance. The butterflies started dancing in her stomach at this prospect – even she had never performed in front of so many people before!

The carriages pulled around to the back of the gathering, stopping in a half-circle by a large white tent close to the stage. The Maestro dismounted from his carriage and checked in with a man who appeared to be in charge of the entertainment schedule while Lord Jairus and Lady Glorianna took a head count to make sure everyone had arrived safely. Tamara and the children started unloading the instruments and their uniforms from the carriages and bringing them inside of the tent.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed out behind them. "Jairus you fiend, always trying to take a vacation I see!"

Tamara whirled around and caught sight of a huge, barrel-chested man with a dark beard dressed in a fine doublet and accompanied by a lady in a fine gown with the highest hair Tamara had ever seen. A pearly white smile flashed across Lord Jairus's face as he said, "And a good day to you too, Baron Rolfe!" They clasped hands before Baron Rolfe lifted Jairus off the ground and pulled him into a hug. Or what appeared to Tamara like a large bear crushing someone.

Jairus took several deep lungfuls of air after the Baron set him down. "You remember my wife, Glorianna?" he wheezed.

"A pleasure as always, my lady," Rolfe said, kissing her hand in a much more genteel manner than his previous greeting. Rolfe had been out to Cantyr several times and always enjoyed stopping by and visiting with Jairus and his wife. "And may I present my wife, Baroness Edeline?" He gestured to his companion, who held her hand out for Jairus to kiss.

He executed a quick bow before kissing the hand. "A pleasure to finally meet my counterpart's lovely spouse," Jairus said.

Baroness Edeline blushed at the compliment from the handsome young lord. "And to meet you all as well," she said in a high, fluting voice, gesturing to the group. "I am so looking forward to our young musicians' performance this evening."

Tamara tried to hide a smile. She was around Jairus and his wife so often that she forgot how good they were at this Lord and Lady business when they wanted to be.

Her reverie was interrupted as Jairus continued. "I'd also like to introduce the Maestro for this evening's performance, as well as Lady Charity and her daughter Tamara," he said, throwing Charity a devious glance after using her much hated formal title.

As Baron Rolfe greeted the Maestro, Lady Edeline looked closely at Charity. "You mean, Lady Charity the former Jewel Rider?"

Charity curtsied. "One and the same, Baroness."

"You simply _must_ come sit with us during the performance then!" Baroness Edeline practically squealed. "It's not often we have such a celebrity in attendance at our Craft Faires."

Tamara stifled a giggle as she saw her mother suppress a grimace. The fame had been Charity's one regret about becoming a Jewel Rider. Though – as she had told Tamara many times – having to deal with a few stuffy nobles at balls was worth the years she'd held the Heart Stone.

"Of course," Charity answered smoothly. "I would be honored to accompany you, Baroness."

The children of the group were watching the exchange with some awe. Most of them were amazed that Tamara's Mom – who made them Bubbleberry pie and tea – was chatting away with Lords and Ladies. Jairus noticed them and spoke up, "Baron, please excuse me just a moment." He turned to the children and addressed them. "We appear to have a few free hours until your performance. Maestro, I think it would be nice to let the children have some fun. How does reporting back here at the Evening Bell sound?"

The Maestro gave the barest hint of a nod. "As long as they are careful and don't bruise their fingers or get sick on too much candy," he said dryly.

"Very good, then." Jairus clapped his hands twice. "All right, kids. Finish stowing your things in the tent and they report back to me or Lady Glorianna to get a special treat." Tamara saw him give a wink. The children quickly did as he asked, and when they came back, Tamara saw him hand each of the children a few coins to enjoy the games and food at the Faire. She smiled to herself at Jairus's generosity. He knew that many of the kids couldn't afford to bring spending money, and decided to dip into his personal treasury in order to make sure they had a good time.

The Maestro was in conversation with Baroness Edeline and her mother while Baron Rolfe talked Lord Jairus's ear off, so after she's said goodbye to the kids Tamara took the chance to sit down on the cool green grass by the wagons. Spike sauntered out of his sleeping spot in the wagon and purred while rubbing Tamara. "All right, all right," she relented, picking up the little blue panther and setting him in her lap. As she stroked Spike, Sugar waddled out of the blanket nest on the driver's seat of the carriage and took up the rest of Tamara's lap. She smiled, glad that both her small friends were finally getting along better now.

Tamara laid her head back against the wooden wheel and closed her eyes, letting her skin soak up the warm sunshine. She wouldn't admit it to anyone (certainly not her mother), but the journey from Cantyr to Fyfe had tired her more than she had expected. Tamara wasn't sure what the recovery time was after getting hit by wild magic, but she didn't doubt the possibility that she'd slightly overexerted herself lately. Yes, perhaps a short nap in the sun was just what she needed.

But it was not to be. Just as she was about to drift off, she heard the Maestro calling for her.

"Come, my pupil. We are to have a late lunch with the Baron and Baroness. Besides, sitting like that will give you horrible posture for this evening's performance." Though she didn't open her eyes, Tamara knew that a smirk pulled at the corner of her teacher's mouth.

Tamara groaned as she got up, taking an animal under each arm. _Definitely need to have Mom tell Spike to lay off the bubbleberry pie for a bit_, she thought wryly. She made her way over to the group and started off as they walked the aisles of the faire and chatted amiably. The group passed fire jugglers, magic shows, puppet theaters and dance floors on their way to the meal tents. Tamara drank in the sights – a true Craft Faire made Cantyr's Harvest Festival look so small in comparison! She had to push out the thought of all those people watching her perform this evening or risk going into a panic.

Tamara noticed that her mother and the nobles had gotten ahead of her and the Maestro while she had been gawking at the festival sensations. The Maestro laid a kind hand on her shoulder. "I can see the worry lines on your forehead, my student." He looked up at her over the tops of his spectacles. "Anything you'd like to share?"

Tamara nodded. "How do you deal with it, Maestro? This isn't like performing at home at all! How can you get up and perform in front on hundreds of people and…and not just want to run and hide?"

He considered her question for a few moments. "I suppose because it makes me learn and grow as a musician. Life would be so dull if I could only share music with the same people all the time." He suddenly grew very silent before continuing. "Perhaps that is why the conductor of the symphony sent me out here." He made a broad sweeping gesture encompassing their surroundings. "I have learned as much as I have taught. In New Camelot, the Avalon Symphony Orchestra is a sight to behold, but it often only plays for the nobles. Though it is polished and lovely, there are times that the music we made did not touch the people sitting in our audience," he admitted.

Tamara was shocked to hear such an admission from the Maestro after all the praise he had heaped on his former orchestra.

"That is why I am…pleased to be here with my favorite young concertmistress," he continued. "Though you are nervous and may make a few mistakes, your playing will bring joy to the audience this evening." The Maestro looked momentarily sheepish and cleared his throat. "Just don't tell the children I said such things. I have a rather scary reputation to uphold after all."

A smile spread across Tamara's face. "I would never betray your trust, Maestro."

He nodded, and they continued on, hustling a bit to catch up with the rest of their party. Arriving at the meal tent, Tamara and the Maestro joined the nobles at a large circular table already laden with food.

"I was wondering where you two had disappeared off to," Jairus said.

Baron Rolfe waved a large hand, dismissing the subject. "No doubt taking in the sights of a wonderful Craft Faire. Please, help yourselves to the food." Tamara and the Maestro obliged by both taking heaping platefuls and joining the conversation.

Tamara was seated by Baroness Edeline, who turned out to be deeply interested in Sugar and Spike. Sugar was shy and hid behind Tamara, but Spike (being his usual outgoing self) leapt into the Baroness's lap, much to her delight.

"So he's really a cub of Queen Anya's Wintermane?" she asked Tamara.

"Yes, your grace," Tamara answered. "He was born in the Crystal Palace before being brought to my mother for training and, ah, refining," she said with a giggle.

Baroness Edeline tittered. "I take it he was a bit of a handful, then?"

"To put it mildly, your grace."

The Baroness stroked Spike and he purred in her lap. "Then my congratulations go out to you and Lady Charity for doing such a fine job raising such a well-behaved boy." She scratched behind Spike's ears and the purring intensified. Tamara raised an eyebrow – Spike definitely knew he was being complimented and intended to milk it for all he was worth.

Tamara caught Lord Jairus eyeing her, and he shot a wink her way. They both remember the flour incident at Cantyr's castle kitchen, after all.

The meal continued amiably for some time, until the Afternoon Bell rung. Tamara realized she wouldn't have much time at the fair if she just kept on talking. Quietly excusing herself, she stole away from the table with Spike and Sugar, promising to meet back at the performance tent when the Evening Bell rung.

As she strolled down the lanes of the fair, Tamara waved to the kids playing games and snacking on Bubbleberry pies. She stopped at a bookseller, and smiled when her hand brushed a copy of Baroness Griego's book on the Sugar Mountain dragons. Tamara picked up a biography of King Garmondale (whose talking sword was rumored to still show up at Craft Faires) for Doc and a few sheets of music for herself. She was stopped countless times by curious onlookers asking about Sugar and shocked to see a dragonet right in front of them. Tamara answered their questions and invited them all to hear the orchestra's performance that evening.

But the whole time, she kept an eye out for the tents where the music crafters sold their instruments. Finally, she found the clean white tent in tucked-away corner of the fair underneath the shady branches of a broad oak tree. Tamara pulled back the flap and entered. In one corner of the tent, a young elfin apprentice with pointed ears sat stringing unicorn hair into violin bows while his master was meticulously carving the violin's body. Tamara quietly watched them at work for a moment before lightly clearing her throat to announce her presence.

The two music crafters looked up from their work and beamed. "Welcome lass!" boomed the Craftmaster as he set down his work and came over to meet Tamara. "What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, I was just looking around, but you really have some lovely instruments here," Tamara replied, gesturing to the racks of violins, flutes, mandolins, harps, and all other manner of instruments. "May I?" she asked, pointing to one of the mandolins.

"I don't usually let most folk handle the instruments, but since you don't look the type to run off once you've got it and there's nobody else here, it should be all right," the Craftmaster said, gingerly taking down the mandolin from its display rack and handing it to Tamara. She sat on a stool and tuned it without a word, then strummed a few chords to try and get a feel for the instrument. Launching into a popular ballad, she played while singing absentmindedly to herself. The mandolin was different from her guitar at home, but quite fun all the same. Her hands moved across the strings with ease.

When Tamara had finished the song, she looked up in shock that a small crowd had gathered in the tent and were now applauding. Blushing, Tamara handed the instrument back to the Craftmaster. "Thank you, good sir. It was an honor to play such a fine instrument." She invited everyone to attend the concert that evening and executed a quick bow before taking her leave.

Stepping out into the late afternoon sunlight, Tamara head the call of the Evening Bell and made her way back to the tent, rounding up several of the children along the way. Passing by a rather unsavory looking fellow with a wide brimmed hat, she found his eyes fixed on Sugar. Not liking the avaricious gleam she saw in his eyes, she hurried the little group a bit faster and gathered Sugar up into her arms, mentally soothing the dragonet's inner restlessness.

Their group arrived at the tent and changed into their outfits, which consisted of a white shirt with black pants or skirt and red vest. As concertmaster, however, Tamara slipped into an all-black dress. After they finished dressing, the group gathered around the Maestro. He stepped up onto a wooden crate and began a small speech. "I am very proud of all of you at this moment, and I know that Lord Jairus and the people of Cantyr will agree with me. Play with all your heart tonight, please. Let's give our best performance yet!"

The kids cheered and nodded. Tamara then got them lined up and into their sections before stepping over to Charity. "Mom, can you watch Spike and Sugar while I'm playing?"

Charity smiled. "Of course, dear. It's part of the reason I came along, after all." Charity picked up both Spike and Sugar.

"You two will be good for Mom now, won't you?" Tamara asked them in a mock stern voice. "I would be very upset it you ruined the performance."

"Don't worry dear! I'm perfectly capable of handling these two," Charity assured her. "Plus, we're sitting with the nobles, and I'm _sure_ they want to be good for the Baron and Baroness."

Tamara laughed at the motherly tone in Charity's voice. "All right then," she said, giving each of them a kiss. Charity moved away with Jairus and Glorianna to the reserved seating pavilion on the right of the audience. Tamara then shifted her attention to helping the Maestro get the kids out onto the stage. Moving outside of the tent, Tamara caught a glance at the large crowd gathered for the performance and the butterflies in her stomach began another little dance.

Soon all the kids were seated and Baron Rolfe ascended the stage and began speaking, his large voice booming out introductions for the orchestra, Lord Jairus, Lady Glorianna, Charity, and the Maestro to the audience. As the applause rang out across the open square and cool evening, Tamara ascended the opposite side of the stage as Rolfe descended and took a bow to applause before tuning the orchestra. When she was finally satisfied with each section, she took her place at the head of the violin section. The Maestro appeared to another round of applause and gave his own quick bow before stepping up on the small raised platform at the orchestra's head. Raising his baton and making sure all eyes were on him, the Maestro started their first piece.

It was a lively harvest canticle, celebrating the end of summer and the beginning of autumn. The woodwinds created the sound of breezes, and the violins danced like wind-tossed leaves. The piece was a magical, toe-tapping song that Tamara knew audiences loved – definitely a good choice for the opening number. She closed her eyes and felt herself being swept away, and only when the last note sounded did she come back to reality and hear the thunderous applause of the audience. The Maestro bowed, then Tamara stood up and bowed herself before sitting back down.

The Maestro said a few short words after the song, before launching into the next one. The next piece was a waltz that the Maestro had adapted from a piece he'd played in the Avalon Symphony Orchestra. It had been a new piece commissioned by King Jared and Queen Anya in New Camelot for Princess Gwenevere's last birthday party, which had guaranteed that it would be a hit all across the kingdom. The audience instantly recognized it and Tamara caught several people dancing at the fringes of the group out of the corner of her eye.

They continued through two more pieces, and then it was time for Tamara's solo performance. The child at the harpsichord slid over as the Maestro took his spot. Tamara picked up her flute from its open case and tuned it quickly. She smiled inwardly, thinking that this was the tune she practiced on their farmhouse's front porch and with the Maestro the day that Sugar's egg had shown up on their doorstep. Looking over the audience, Tamara saw Charity smile and send a wink her way.

The spinning melody reminded her of butterflies floating over a spring meadow, of babbling brooks and tall grasses. Suddenly, the music touched her, as it had not touched her since that day singing from _The Canticle of the Elements_. It reached inside her and opened the floodgates. Tamara heard a gasp as magic came pouring out with her music, and suddenly the butterflies she saw in her imagination were flitting all around the audience. Upon a closer look, however, they were not real, but made up of Wild Magic in wild pinks, violets, and blues. Tamara was shocked. She had thought that only with using a piece from the _Canticle_ would it be possible to bring forth the power of spellsongs.

As the piece moved into its frenzied climax, the butterflies morphed into all manner of birds spinning around and Tamara lost herself completely to the piece. At that moment, however, she was rudely jolted out of her concentration by a scream from the audience. Tamara opened her eyes just in time to see Sugar shooting a jet of flame that engulfed the top of the pavilion where the Baron, Baroness, Jairus, Glorianna, and Charity were sitting.

Tamara stopped playing and rushed off the stage, moving through the now panicked crowd toward the burning canopy. As the crowd parted in front of her, she caught sight of a man pushing Charity to the ground and scooping up Sugar. Tamara recognized him instantly as the man who had made her uneasy after her visit to the instrument shop earlier that day. He taken advantage of the crowd's diverted attention and tried to steal Sugar, but had panicked the little dragon, causing it to breathe its first flame.

"Let go of that dragonet!" Tamara yelled as she chased after him, but her voice was carried away in the noise of the crowd. Fortunately, she was close enough to the group that both Baron Rolfe and Lord Jairus heard her cry.

Tamara watched as the Baron processed the whole situation instantly. "Stop, Civello, if you value your life!" he thundered out. The man froze for an instant and looked over his shoulder to see the towering figure of the Baron silhouetted against the still-burning canopy. However, he took off running again. "Guards, restrain that man!" Baron Rolfe barked.

Six burly guardsmen who wore that Baron's crest instantly surrounded the man known as Civello and raised their spears in a circle around him.

Civello had a wild look in his eyes and whipped out a dagger from his boot and held it up to Sugar. "My buyer will pay nearly as much for it stuffed as they will alive," he said with a humorless chuckle. "So if you don't want to see it dead, you'll let me go."

Tamara could feel her little friend's panic rising as the dagger pressed against its scales.

The Baron looked back at Tamara, and to his wife and Glorianna who were helping Charity up, then sighed. "Guards, stand down." The soldiers looked at each other uneasily before lowering their spears and stepping back.

Civello smirked and tipped the brim of his wide hat in a mock salute with his knife hand. However, he hadn't counted on Jairus and Spike. The little panther scratched Civello's leg, which broke his concentration and allowed Jairus to tackle the gloating bandit from behind. Civello dropped the knife and Sugar at the same time as he and Jairus went rolling on the ground. As the two quickly got up and began to fight, Tamara saw Jairus take a hit to the face before the young lord ground his fist into Civello's abdomen, causing the grizzled man to sink to his knees, doubled over in pain. The guards restrained Civello and Tamara rushed in to scoop up the crying Sugar.

Baron Rolfe looked like an angry bull as he yelled. "Civello, I've tolerated your petty theft around Fyfe for years, but this has gone too far! Consider yourself banished to the Badlands, for if I ever see so much as glimpse of you in the Great Plains again, I will not be so lenient! Guards, take him to the dungeon for the time being. His exile begins tomorrow morning!" The six guards carted the prisoner away as he yelled expletives and curses at anyone in range.

Tamara made her way over to where Charity and the other ladies were standing. "Oh mother, are you all right? Did that horrible man hurt you?" Tamara was nearly beside herself with worry and close to tears after the fright of both her mother and Sugar being attacked, not to mention poor Lord Jairus being hurt. She saw Lady Glorianna help her husband up; when his eyes met Tamara's, he gave her a big wink and flexed his bicep. Tamara laughed, but she was still crying. Jairus's lip was bleeding, and Glorianna took her handkerchief out and had him press it to the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

He sat down in one of the now vacated chairs as the remainder of the crowd buzzed all around them. "So Rolfe, I'd like to know to whom I owe this bloody lip too," Jairus said.

Rolfe and the others all took chairs of their own, except for the Maestro, who excused himself to see to the orchestra children still on stage. Tamara stroked the still-shaking Sugar and bristling Spike. "Civello used to be a good man - a trader from a good merchant family. But he got caught up in get-rich quick schemes with some shady types and ended up losing almost everything. The family disowned him, and after that he turned into a petty criminal." The Baron sighed, his great barrel chest contracting. "Knowing the circumstances, I never had the heart to lock him up, but after tonight's display, I can no longer overlook his actions," he said, gesturing to the smoldering remains of the tent canopy.

"And I can no longer ignore the fact that Sugar may need more protection than we are fully able to provide, Baron," Charity said, speaking up. "I fear this whole mess could have been avoided had I contacted Merlin and the Jewel Riders earlier rather than trying to hatch the egg ourselves."

Tamara shook her head. "But mother, you know they would have never made it in time before Sugar hatched! It was a race against time, and we did our best." She then turned and bowed low to the Baron and Baroness. "I am truly sorry for the trouble we have caused your graces."

Baroness Edeline patted Tamara on the back. "Oh, it's not your fault, dear. Despite having Crown Jewels and a wizard to guide the land, sometimes bad things happen in Avalon. But still, I wanted to say how lovely your playing was. Let us all try to remember the joy of the music rather than this unfortunate incident."

By then, the Maestro had shepherded the children off the stage. "Baron, Baroness, after all the excitement, I would like to get the children back to the tents for bed. We return to Cantyr tomorrow, after all," he said.

Edeline made a tut-tutting noise. "I'll not have such fine performers sleeping in tents this night! Guards!" she said, waving over a group of the armored men, "please organize some of the servants and bring the musicians' things to the castle." She turned back to the assembled orchestra. "We ought to be able to fit you all quite comfortably in the Great Hall," she said with a smile.

As the children followed the guards up to the castle, Tamara walked with them, helping her mother along. When they arrived at the cavernous Great Hall of Fyfe, the group found all their things had already been set out by the castle servants and fires roared in the great fireplaces. The children cleaned up at the provided water basins and almost literally fell into their bedrolls on the floor, exhausted from the day's events.

"Come, let's get the rest of you up to your rooms," the Baroness said, ushering Tamara, Charity, the Maestro, Lord Jairus, and Lady Glorianna up the stairs at the far end of the Great Hall.

Baron Rolfe opened the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. It opened into a grand suite of rooms with three adjoining bedrooms. The stone floor was covered with plush rugs, and a merry fire also burned in the fireplace. "This should do quite nicely," he said with a large smile.

Jairus slumped down in a padded chair next to the fire and let out a satisfied sigh. "Yes, this should do nicely indeed."

Baron Rolfe nodded. "Very good. If you happen to need anything, there will be a guard stationed outside of your entrance. Otherwise we'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning then. Please try to get some rest." He and Baroness Edeline left the suite while the rest of the group took seats for themselves. Tamara was glad for the fire – it kept off the chill as the summer began to give way to autumn.

Glorianna scooted closer to Charity. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a look at your arm, Charity." Tamara saw her mother nod and gingerly hold out her right arm for Glorianna to inspect. The Lady of Cantyr moved the arm in various positions, noting when Charity winced. Finally she looked up from her work. "I'm afraid your wrist was sprained – either from the nasty bump or the fall you took. Not to mention the wound on your hand as reopend." Glorianna stood up and swept over to the suite's door, opening it and speaking to the guard for a moment. When she was finished, she returned to the group. "I've sent for some hot water for willow bark tea; it should help deaden the pain a bit. I also sent for a splint to immobilize the wrist while it heals and a set of fresh bandages."

In a few minutes, a servant appeared carrying a tray containing all that Glorianna had requested. She set the splint on Charity's wrist and poured cups of the tea for both her and Jairus, who muttered about the terrible taste but drank it all the same.

Charity turned to Tamara. "I was very serious about what I said to the Baron, Tamara. I plan on contacting Merlin and Devon about our little dragonet at the very least. We may be taking a trip to New Camelot, even," she said with a weak smile.

Tamara suddenly felt apprehensive. "You wouldn't try to give Sugar to the Jewel Riders, would you?" she asked, concern coloring her voice.

"Heavens no, child!" Charity answered. "For better or worse, you and Sugar are bonded – something I doubt even Merlin would try to break. I simply would like to seek my old Master's guidance on the subject. Devon's opinion would be good as well – the boy always had a good head on his shoulders," she said with an affectionate smile. "In fact, I think I'll send a messenger tomorrow for them to come pick us up in a week at the farm. That should give us plenty of time to prepare."

As the adults continued to talk, Tamara found herself becoming very sleepy, and excused herself to bed. Taking the far room, she found her things already brought up and changed into her nightgown before falling into the canopied bed with Sugar and Spike, dreaming of what the next days would bring.

* * *

Back in the suite by the fire, Jairus gave Charity a slightly sad look. "That's not the only reason you're going to contact Merlin, is it?"

"So you understand what has happened, I see," Charity said, giving a grave nod. "Tamara was able to create a spellsong out of Wild Magic without the aid of the _Canticle of the Elements_. She may be the first spellsinger in hundreds of years. What can I do but take her to Merlin? Without a Jewel to help her control it, I am afraid of what a second exposure to raw Wild Magic might do to her."


	4. Chapter 4 New Camelot

**Author's Note:** Can it really be over a year since I last posted to this story? It feels unbelievable, since believe it or not, I have actually been working on this new chapter since the last one was completed. I guess you might say it was just a very busy year for me personally (with finishing grad school, starting a new job, and moving!) I'm still as committed as ever to seeing this story to its end, and am thankful for every reader and review. Let's continue to ride the Wild Magic together as friends! :D

Chapter 4: New Camelot

Tamara stared open mouthed at the bird. It looked somewhat like a hawk to her, but the coloring was all wrong. Who had ever heard of a blue hawk, after all? _Wizards – that's who_, Tamara thought, suppressing a smile.

She and Charity were on the farmhouse's porch in the early morning as the avian gave a few final beats of its long wings and settled down on the railing. It had been a few days since their return from Fyfe, and life had resumed the similar pace it had always marched on with – with the exception of having the dragonet around to cause extra work for everyone.

Soon after their return from the Craft Faire, Charity talked with the town's birds, bidding them to carry a message to the Blue Hawk that she had urgent news for Merlin, and that the sooner she could convene with him, the better it would be for the good of Avalon.

Charity had told Tamara that this was no ordinary bird, but one of an ancient line that had carried messages and reported to the Great Wizards of Avalon. Tamara could see the proud history of the hawk's ancestors in its noble bearing and desperately wanted to touch it, but held back. Charity was quite firm that none but Wizards and Jewel Riders could safely approach the great bird.

Tamara watched her mother approach with a caution and reserve that was quite rare when she dealt with animals. She held a scroll tied with a long string out to the hawk.

"Azure One, I am pleased to see you here," Charity said, addressing the bird and staring straight into its golden eyes. "I, the former Heart Stone holder, hereby request that you deliver this message with all possible speed to Merlin, for the contents contained herein will surely affect the future of Avalon."

Tamara was shocked – she had certainly not expected that future of Avalon bit at the end. After all, it was just about Sugar. Maybe the Blue Hawk just responded better to really formal requests, she decided. As she watched the rest of the exchange, Tamara swore she saw a look of understanding pass between her mother and the bird. It gingerly reached out with one taloned foot and took the message from Charity before giving a slight nod and taking off into the clear sky.

When the Blue Hawk was nothing more than a speck on the horizon, Charity turned back to Tamara. "Well, with any luck the Azure One will reach New Camelot before the day is done, and we shall have our transportation tomorrow morning to New Camelot," she finished with a smile.

After some debate on the way back from Fyfe, Charity had decided that the best (and fastest) way for them to safely travel with Sugar to New Camelot and see Merlin was by taking the Travel Tree Tunnels through the Wild Magic. These were the paths she had used as a Jewel Rider to quickly move from one point of the kingdom to another. Though of course, they were not without dangers of their own – riding the Wild Magic was a tricky business. Especially for those without Jewel Armor.

Tamara had a grin of her own. "I can't believe that Jewel Riders are really coming here to pick us up! Oh, I do hope one of them is Devon; it's been ages since he's come by."

"Now now, dear, you know how busy Devon is these days," Charity said, entering back into the farmhouse to attend to breakfast. Several of the smaller animals resumed their favorite perches on her, and Tamara noticed Spike and Sugar returning to the sofa after watching the exchange with the Blue Hawk.

Tamara helped her mother set the table, and then heard the door bang shut as Doc came in from finishing his morning chores. "Well my dears, how did things with the Azure One go?" he asked, settling down and pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot.

Charity set the griddle cakes on the table, along with pads of fresh butter and a small pot of the sticky-sweet syrup she loved and imported (for an exorbitant cost) from the Northwoods. "Everything seemed to go fine. That hawk was always intimidating to me – even as a Jewel Rider," she said with a sigh. Drizzling the precious amber liquid over her griddle cakes, Charity let out a sigh. "I do hope he makes it to New Camelot by this evening, though. The sooner I can talk things over with Merlin, the better I'll feel."

Doc laid a hand over his wife's. "I know how you feel. I was pretty shaken up by what happened at the Craft Faire. I know I'd feel better with some good advice from the wizard."

Tamara tried to hide her grin. She knew that her parents were worried about Sugar and what to do, but Tamara just couldn't help but feeling terribly excited. Imagine, in the span of a day, she – a farm girl from Cantyr – could be on her way to New Camelot and the Crystal Palace!

She had always loved to hear her mother's stories of the how the palace glittered like a giant gem in the morning light, and to hear of the Friendship Ring ceremonies, beautiful court ladies in their finest gowns and handsome gentlemen with their noble bearings. For Tamara, it would be a dream come to life to see it all.

After they had finished eating, Tamara went about the rest of her chores for the morning. It was Fifth Day, so Tamara didn't have music lessons at the keep with the Maestro. She was glad that their orchestra had stuck together after the Craft Faire performance. If anything, the ordeal they had gone through together had given the young musicians a new sense of purpose. The Maestro was pleased with their newfound sense of duty to practice, at any rate.

After she heard the Noon Bell in the distance, Tamara decided to spend the rest of the afternoon with the _Canticle of the Elements_. Even though she had gone through a few strange experiences with the book, since the Craft Faire at Fyfe the pink-haired girl had been feeling as though should she couldn't spend enough time poring over the songs contained within the leather-bound tome. The melodies seemed to draw her in, and the beautiful harmonies kept her rooted to her armchair in the library for hours. Occasionally – if Charity was out of the house – Tamara would chance to play one or two of the songs on her flute. Her mother had warned her to not try and perform any of the songs until Merlin had taken a good look at the book, but Tamara just couldn't help herself. The music was heady and intoxicating; like nothing she had ever heard. Nothing magical had happened since the performance, though not for Tamara's lack of trying in secret.

Since her mother was still in the house, Tamara contented herself with just lightly humming some of the cheerier tunes from the "Wind" section of the book. They certainly matched her mood – getting to travel to New Camelot had Tamara feeling like she was flying all day.

Tamara was brought out of her reverie when she heard Charity calling her to help with dinner. Closing the _Canticle_, Tamara rose from her chair, with Sugar and Spike trailing behind her. As she entered the kitchen, her mother was stirring a large kettle of fragrant vegetable stew. Tamara could also smell the fresh loaves of brown bread baking in the brick oven, and her mouth began to water.

Outside the large kitchen windows, she could see the sun setting across the Great Plains, spilling the golden light of spring across the tall grasses swaying in the light breeze. For a moment, her breath was taken away; the Great Plains had a beauty all their own, and would likely always feel the most like home to Tamara.

Charity turned around and smiled at her gawking daughter. "Another lovely sunset – I tell you, some days this even puts the beauty of the Crystal Palace to shame."

Tamara lit the table lamp and set out the dishes. Doc came in and washed up, and the family sat down to dinner as the last rays of light slipped below the horizon, leaving the sky a lovely twilight purple. Just as they started in, however, a knock resounded on their door.

Charity looked puzzled and slightly worried. "Who could it be at this hour? Oh, I do hope there isn't an animal in trouble." She started to get up from the table to answer the door, but Tamara beat her to it.

"I'll get it, Mom," she said, making her way to the front door. Opening it, she gave a squeal of delight and almost threw herself at their visitor. "Devon!" Tamara cried with joy. She couldn't believe that he was standing right there in front of her.

The tall boy let out a deep laugh. "Good to see you too, kid!" the Heart Stone Rider said, picking up Tamara and swinging her around like a small child. They both collapsed in peals of laughter on the porch. Tamara took a good look at her friend – she swore he had grown a few more inches, and he wore his dark green hair in a longer, messier style than he used to. But his olive skin and quick smile were still the same.

Charity appeared in the doorway with Doc behind her. "Well Tamara, if you're quite done assaulting the company, you might invite them inside?" she asked, a smile spread across her face.

Devon hopped up, planting a kiss of each of Charity's cheeks and shaking hands with Doc. "Where are my manners, though?" he said with a chuckle. "Doc, Charity, Tamara, allow me to introduce the newest Captain of the Knights of Avalon." Devon's hand swept out to reveal his companion.

Tamara blushed as the other boy stepped forward and gave a deep bow. He was handsome, tall and well-muscled, with shoulder-length brown hair and a face that she could tell was more used to jokes and laughing than serious situations. A beautiful, deep green Forest Stone hung on a cord around his neck, indicating he was a member of the Pack.

"Everyone, this is Drake," Devon said, slapping the youth on the back. "He's a little green – pardon the pun – but is going to make a fine Wolf Rider."

Charity took Drake's hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Drake. I always like to meet the new Jewel Riders."

Doc did the same. "Welcome to the Heartland Farm as well," he added. "And before the soup gets cold, why don't the two of you come in and join us for dinner?"

Drake blushed and put up his hands in protest. "We wouldn't want to impose on you and Lady Charity," he said.

"That's good, because you aren't," Charity replied. "And I never want to hear another word of this 'Lady' business!" She whirled on Devon with mock anger. "I know you put him up to it, didn't you! You know how much I hate that title!"

Tamara and Devon shared a wicked grin, and he said, "Would I do a thing like that?"

Charity just shook her head. "Well, Doc is right – the soup's getting cold and I have two hungry Jewel Riders to feed. Of course you'll be staying here as well – I won't hear of you staying in the Inn, you know."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Devon replied. "Why stay in the Inn when I can eat your home cooking and stay in a house filled with animals. Let me just make sure Ruby and Thunderbolt are all settled in the barn."

"Can I go say hello to Ruby?" Tamara asked, excited to see the great flying cat again.

"Of course," Devon replied, motioning for her to follow him. "You can meet Thunder too."

Charity's eyebrow quirked up and she gave Tamara a wink. "Don't forget to actually help them bed the animals in your excitement, dear."

Tamara smiled with excitement and anticipation. It had been a long time since she'd seen one of the Pack's great wolves.

The twilight sky was streaked with the first stars of evening as Tamara put on one of her mother's shawls and descended the steps of the farmhouse along with the two Jewel Riders. She couldn't stop smiling as she looked between them. On one side strolled Devon, who had already plucked a piece of straw and twirled it in is teeth, totally relaxed in the farm setting where he had visited his mentor Charity many times. On her other side walked Drake, trying to take everything in, and blushing every time his eyes met Tamara's.

Suddenly, Ruby – Devon's great winged panther – dropped down in front of the group, startling Tamara. She shrieked in delight and threw her arms around the cat's huge head. "Oh, my dear, you frightened me half to death!" Ruby purred with pleasure at the little joke as Tamara scratched the feline's favorite spot behind her ears.

Turning to Devon, she smirked. "I see you haven't gotten any further with teaching this girl any manners!"

His white teeth shone in the fading light. "I'm afraid there's one in every litter. Speaking of rascals, where's Spike and your dragonet?"

Tamara gave Ruby's head a final pat and opened the door to the barn. "I think Spike is afraid of meeting his grown-up cousin here. And I'd rather be careful with Sugar – it did torch a pavilion during the Craft Faire, after all. You can see them both after dinner." Turning to Drake, she smiled sweetly and fixed him with an intense stare. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your companion?"

He coughed once, not expecting the sudden question. "T-this is Thunderbolt," he said laying a hand on the huge gray wolf, "but friends call him Thunder." Tamara saw a look of total understanding pass between Drake and Thunder's eyes. There were no secrets between Jewel Riders and their animal friends. Tamara envied Drake for a brief moment as she saw the corners of his mouth tug upward in a smile.

"Well, am I a friend?" Tamara asked.

"Any friend of Devon's is a friend of ours," Drake replied.

"Then…can I touch him?" she asked. She waited a moment for Drake to "hear" Thunder's mental reply.

"Thunder says it would be fine," Drake said with a shrug.

Tamara gingerly approached the wolf. It was the first time she had ever been so close to one of the Pack's mounts before, and she didn't want to mess up the chance to make a good impression (on both Thunder and his handsome rider). Tamara held out a hand for the wolf to smell. He did, and then before she knew it, he was licking her hand and then her face. Tamara giggled. "What a good boy you are!" Thunder wagged his tail and Tamara patted his head.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said, turning back to Drake and grabbing his hand. She didn't notice him blush again and went on, "I've always wanted to meet one of the Pack's wolves face to face before! I'm so glad he liked me!"

Devon cleared his throat and winked at them. "It always helps if the rider likes a person too," he said cheerily. "And I wouldn't expect anything less of Charity's daughter, anyway."

Tamara blushed herself at those comments. "W-well, let me show you where you can bed down for the night." Opening the barn door the rest of the way, she indicated two open stalls near the front that had plenty of straw and blankets (not that two such furry creatures probably needed them).

"These beds should be perfect," said Devon. He turned a stern glare on Ruby. "You will be good, won't you? You won't make any mischief?"

Tamara stifled another giggle. Ruby was Spike's cousin, and she could definitely see the personality resemblance.

"Dear, are you planning to keep our guests in the barn all night?" Charity's voice came to them from the house.

Devon gave Ruby one last pat before the great cat folded her wings and curled up on the bed of straw. "Well, we shouldn't keep your mother waiting. And my stomach is positively growling," he added with a grin.

The group of three made their way back to the farmhouse. Doc had pulled two more chairs around the table and Charity had set extra places with large bowls of the vegetable stew and brown bread.

Tamara was now seated between Devon and Drake. The Heart Stone rider dug into the stew with relish, while the Forest Stone rider first thanked Charity again before starting to eat. Charity and Devon got talking about her experience with the jeweled antelope herd they had met on the way to the Craft Faire and the specifics of Sugar's birth, which led to Tamara and her family relating the story to the Jewel Riders.

Devon whistled and Drake looked both shocked and impressed when they came to the part where Tamara used the Canticle of the Elements to call down the Torch of Vulcan to heat the egg. "Most impressive, my dear," Devon exclaimed.

"I only did what I felt needed to be done," Tamara replied shyly, feeling awkward from the praise. "I think anyone would have done the same in my place." They had finished eating, and Tamara was clearing the plates from the table and boiling the water for tea.

"Somehow I can't imagine just anyone taking the risk of exposing themselves to dangerous Wild Magic for another's benefit," Devon replied swiftly, sharing a pointed look with Charity. "It takes a strong heart and a giving spirit."

Tamara blushed. "Who wants some bubbleberry pie?" she asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had followed Devon's observations. "Drake?" she asked, turning to the wolf rider.

His face split in a wide grin. "If Lady Charity's pie is half as good as Devon has been raving about the entire trip, I'll take three slices." The group laughed, and Tamara served slices of the pie to the table.

While getting out the cups and saucers, Tamara heard a distinctive meow, and looked down to see Spike and Sugar peering around the corner from the hallway. "Oh, so I see you could drag yourselves out for pie?" Spike meowed a hearty response. "Well, neither of you will get a bite if you don't properly introduce yourselves to our guests!" she said, placing both hands on her hips and looking sternly at the pair.

Spike emerged first. Devon held down his hand, palm open, and the little blue panther sniffed it cautiously. "You remember me, don't you boy?" Devon said in a soothing tone. Spike took another sniff of his hand before licking it gingerly, followed by a thorough leg rubbing and large amounts of purring. Devon scratched behind his ears. "I think Tamara definitely owes you a slice of pie for being good," he said with a wink. Spike purred in agreement before sauntering off to collect his reward. "And now for our other visitor," Devon said, turning to where Sugar was peering from behind the corner.

Tamara could see the dragonet looked stressed and concerned, with tendrils of smoke curling out of its nostrils. She wasn't surprised – after all, these were the first people it was meeting since the events of the Craft Faire and almost dragon-napping. Tamara knelt beside Devon and tried to send mentally calming waves toward the small creature. "Everything is all right, Sugar. These are friends; they won't hurt you."

The dragonet cautiously made its way around the corner, chirping slightly in apprehension. Tamara continued to send calming thought-pictures to it. Sugar came closer to Devon, only to spook suddenly and rush back around the corner. "This might be harder than I thought," Devon sighed. "Dragons have always been the most difficult of Avalon's creatures for me to communicate with, and I've never tried to work with one this young before." Stroking the jewel around his neck, Devon appeared to suddenly come upon an idea. "Tamara, I want to try something," he said, before holding the Heart Stone out in the palm of his hand. It glowed softly, sending out pulses of magical light. Tamara nodded for Devon to continue with whatever he had in mind.

"Heart Stone shining in my hand, let this small one understand," Devon said. The glow from the ruby jewel increased, bathing Sugar, Devon, and Tamara in its light. Tamara felt Devon's presence in her mind, working his way along her connection to Sugar. She mentally helped him along, showing the dragonet that this was a person it could implicitly trust.

Slowly, Sugar emerged from behind the corner and came close to Devon. Tamara could feel that the mental bridge was working. Humming to herself as she sent the thought pictures to Sugar, Tamara felt it would be for everyone's benefit if the Heart Stone rider was able to communicate easily with Sugar and not have to use her every time. In her mind's eye, she saw the beautiful ruby magic of the Heart Stone, like hundreds of falling stars bringing Devon to Sugar. Tamara, still humming, caught a bit of Heart Stone magic, and fashioned it as a permanent tether between Sugar and the Heart Stone rider.

She could hear Devon take a sharp intake of breath as the magic faded away. "Tamara, what did you just do?" he asked.

"D-did I mess it up?" she stammered as the scarlet glow faded from the three of them. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help, honest!" Tamara was horrified that she had possibly messed up Devon's spell.

Devon laughed. "My dear, you did amazing! I can communicate quite normally with Sugar now, thanks to your ingenious thinking. But I have to know – how did you manage to do it? It should be impossible for anyone but me – and possibly your mother – to manipulate the Heart Stone's magic."

Tamara looked perplexed. "Well, I was just humming a little song while you were working and the idea came to me."

"Just humming a little song?" Devon asked. "Tamara…you used the magic of the spellsingers."

"Without the aid of the _Canticle of the Elements_ I might add," said Charity, looking concerned.

Tamara felt a knot beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. "Is that bad? Or dangerous?"

Devon shrugged. "Nobody except Merlin can probably be sure. There hasn't been a true spellsinger in over a hundred years, after all. The craft has been lost."

"But I think for now it would be safer if you don't try to do any more song magic," Drake added, unease coloring his voice. "If the music is tapping into Wild Magic, it could be a danger to not only you, but everyone around you."

Charity broke the silence that followed. "Well, look at the time my dears. Finish up those slices of pie, and then everyone is off to bed!"

"That's an order I can certainly live with," Doc said merrily, taking the last few bites. "You all have a long day ahead tomorrow, traveling to New Camelot and all. I'm going to check all the animals before getting to bed myself." Doc excused himself from the table and petted Spike before heading out to the barn.

Tamara helped her mother wash up the dishes, and chatted further with Devon and Drake. The fear she had felt earlier began to melt away. They would see Merlin tomorrow – the great wizard of Avalon would know just what to do and set everything to right.

As Charity led the Jewel Riders to the spare bedroom, Tamara bid them good night and finished putting the dishes away. When she had finished, Tamara grabbed one of her mother's shawls; an evening breeze had picked up, and she wanted to look at the stars. Walking out onto the porch, Tamara settled herself on the swing with Sugar and Spike, rocking slowly back and forth and simply gazing at the stars.

Until Spike settled in her lap and purred reassuringly, Tamara hadn't realized that she was incredibly nervous about the next day. She so wanted to make a good impression on Merlin; after all, it was her innermost heart's dream to become a Jewel Rider. Not that she didn't lover her life here at the Heartland Farm; quite the contrary. But didn't every child in Avalon dream of having a special magical animal and riding the Wild Magic? Her dream seemed as far off as the bands of stars blazing across the midnight sky.

"You look like you're a million miles away, Tamara," Doc said, coming up the steps and sitting beside her on the swing.

Tamara smiled slightly. "Maybe I am. Oh Papa, it's just that so much has changed in such a short time. It's just that I've always been just…me. And now I could be some sort of magical singer and a danger to everyone, and what does that mean for my dream of being a Jewel Rider?"

Doc gazed lovingly at her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Tamara, no matter where this path you begin tomorrow takes you, you should always remember that you can be only yourself – no more and no less – and no matter what, your mother and I love you very much." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "And I know that whichever road you travel, you will give it your very best, and your companions will be fortunate to have a friend who gives her whole heart. It's one of your best qualities, though hardly your only one," he murmured.

"Thank you, Papa," Tamara said, a warm feeling spreading through her entire being.

Doc got up from the porch swing and brushed off his pants. "Now, I think it best if you got to bed. It will hardly make a good impression on Merlin if you have big dark circles under your eyes," he teased, pulling the skin under his eyes down.

Tamara laughed and picked up her small friends, taking one last look at the night sky. Tomorrow would be filled with new things, and though she was afraid she would face them with her whole heart.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Sunlight streamed through Tamara's window, lighting up the dust motes floating through the air. Tamara washed her face and brushed her unruly mass of pink hair into submission before dressing in her teal leggings, blouse, boots and puffy white shirt. It was a presentable yet sensible outfit, and she finished it off by reaching into the back of her closet and pulling out her matching traveling cloak. No telling how cold it would be traveling through the wild magic. Tamara packed a few more essentials and an extra change of clothes in her knapsack. At the last minute, she added her flute and the copy of the _Canticle of the Elements_ before drawing the strings shut.

A loud knock came at her door. "Tamara dear, are you awake?" she head her mother say from the other side. "Breakfast is on the table – please hurry up and eat quickly."

Tamara emerged and set the knapsack down in the hallway beside her mother's traveling case. Wandering into the kitchen, she saw Devon and Drake wolfing down large stacks of her mother's griddle cakes. "Good morning my dear!" Devon said cheerily. Drake smiled and poured her a cup of tea. "Good morning," he said more quietly.

"To both of you as well," Tamara replied, accepting the steaming mug. She took served herself some of the griddle cakes from a large platter in the middle of the table.

Devon grinned as she was about to take her first bite. "I don't know if I'd take so many cakes, Tamara," he said. "It's your first time going through a Travel Tree Tunnel, right?"

She nodded as the first bite went down. "I thought we were going through Wild Magic," she asked.

"Nobody aside from Merlin has ever actually journeyed through the Wild Magic," Drake answered. "It's supposed to be very hard to navigate through, which is why he set up the Travel Trees and their Tunnels as sort of a portal and gateway system."

"Not that it's really much safer by any means," Devon chimed in. "It's just that you won't get lost for a few hundred years as you float through the Wild Magic. It still requires skill to successfully ride the Wild Magic in the Travel Tree Tunnels, jewel armor to protect you, and a settled stomach to not lose your lunch when you reach the ride's end. A fact Drake can personally attest to!" He slapped the wolf rider on the back.

Drake blushed and Tamara giggled before she realized a true concern. "Is it really safe for mother, Spike, Sugar, and me to ride with you then? None of us have jewel armor."

"Merlin designed our jewel armor with many magical properties – one of which is that it also grants protection to anyone riding the Wild Magic with us. It just wouldn't do to have Barons and Dukes being blown out of the saddle if we have to transport them, after all," Devon said with a chuckle.

Tamara gave her friend a withering look. "You're doing such a good job of making me feel better, you know," she said dryly.

Devon shrugged before turning his smile up to full wattage. "What can I say? I'm the master of calming the ladies' pulsing hearts," he said.

"You're terrible!" Tamara half screamed, half laughed, while taking a swipe at Devon with the serving spoon.

"Well, he tries at any rate," Drake chimed in.

"All I'm getting is insubordination this morning," Devon sighed. He polished off the last of the griddle cakes on his plate before standing up to stretch and clearing his dishes. "Hurry up and finish you two – I'll be out in the barn with Doc and the animals. I didn't get the chance to properly greet the other residents last night. They're at least sure to be better mannered than the two of you," he said with a mock snort.

Tamara and Drake sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, each of them blushing and looking hard at the tea leaves in the bottom of their cups. Even though Devon and Drake were both Jewel Riders, being around Devon was like being around an older brother (probably because her own mother had trained him to use the Heart Stone, and he and Ruby had both spent a great deal of time at the farm). Being around Drake made Tamara feel tongue-tied and nervous in a way that she usually wasn't. He was so handsome, and probably something of a celebrity back in New Camelot.

"S-so Drake," she stammered. "How long have you been a member of the Pack?"

"K-king Jared's forest stone passed to me last summer," he answered. Tamara looked up and saw that his eyes were far away as he fingered the emerald jewel around his neck. "I can't believe it's almost been a year." A small smile passed over Drake's face before he snapped back to reality. "Why don't we get the packs and meet Devon and your parents in the barn?"

Tamara nodded her agreement, not wanting to ruin the moment by saying the wrong thing. She felt as though she had witnessed a very private moment between Drake and his Forest Stone.

He helped her finish cleaning up from breakfast, then they picked up the luggage and headed out into the morning sunlight. It was a gorgeous day on the Great Plains – the year's crops were growing green and tall underneath the cerulean sky that seemed to go on forever. Tamara took in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the turned earth and other scents carried on the breeze. "I'll never get tired of that smell," she murmured. "It's the smell of plants and animals and…life."

Drake smiled as they made their way to the barn. "Oh trust me – I understand. After being bonded with Thunder and the Forest Stone, I see the world in a whole new way every day. I can speak with the trees – sometimes walking through a forest can be louder than a trip the New Camelot marketplace!"

"But it must be so exciting – having adventures, containing Wild Magic outbreaks, meeting all kinds of people and animals!" Tamara said.

"Oh, it absolutely is," Drake replied. "But it's not all awesome magical experiences; Merlin gives us lots of reading every week, and we have to attend lots of boring parties and diplomatic functions."

"Have you met princess Gwenevere?" Tamara asked.

Drake gave her an incredulous look. "Of course – she attends all of our classes with Merlin; after all, unless King Jared and Queen Anya have another child hiding out somewhere, Gwenevere is going to inherit the Sun Stone and the throne."

Tamara noticed that Drake hadn't used the Princess's title where referring to her, and filed that bit of information away. If he liked Princess Gwenevere _that way_, what chance did a farm girl have?

Banishing those thoughts from her mind – who knew if she'd ever really see Drake again after this encounter – Tamara focused on something more useful. "Tell me please; what is Merlin like?"

Drake shrugged in reply. "He's…hard to describe. People say he discovered Avalon a thousand years ago and tamed the Wild Magic that ruled the land. I mean…looking at him, you'd never think he was an all-powerful wizard. But never mistake this – that old man has more power in one finger than all the Jewel Riders put together. He created the Enchanted Jewels after all."

"I know that stuff – but what is he like as a person?" Tamara pressed further.

"Well, Merlin is a great teacher. Not to say that his instruction is easy; he challenges you every day to think outside of the box. And he wants your best. He always seems to know what people are capable of and believes in us, even when nobody else seems to…" Drake trailed off.

The pair stepped into the barn then and saw Devon saddling up Ruby while Doc tended to the other animals. "Here, hand me Charity's luggage," Devon said, reaching out for the traveling case. Tamara helped him secure it to the back of Ruby's saddle, and took the opportunity to pet the large red panther.

Thunder barked a greeting to his rider as well while Drake secured Tamara's and his packs to the saddle, and Tamara found herself wishing to be in on the conversation between the wolf and his rider like she knew Devon and Charity were. The ability to actually speak to and understand these amazing creatures was something Tamara had always envied about her mother.

As if on cue, Charity swept into the barn, dressed in a fine traveling gown and one of her signature shawls. In her arms, Tamara's mother carried a wooden box with a handle that Tamara knew contained one of her mother's bubbleberry pies.

Charity caught Tamara eyeing the box. "Well, I couldn't go see Merlin without bringing him a small token of my affection. He always did love my pie, so I thought it would be nice to share a slice together again," she said with a winsome smile.

"As long as I get a piece too!" Devon exclaimed, raising his hand. Tamara caught Drake rolling his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Doc took a break from his work and kissed Charity. "Be safe, my love," he said. "And tell Merlin hello for me," he added.

Charity nodded before they embraced. Doc then came over to Tamara. "Just remember what we talked about last night and you'll be fine," he whispered low so that only she could hear.

"I will, Daddy," Tamara replied, embracing her father in a tight hug.

Devon was helping Charity get settled on Ruby. Tamara picked up Spike and handed him up to her mother after she was settled in front of Devon in the saddle. "Now Spike, be good for Mom and Devon during the trip," Tamara said to the little blue panther, who mewled an assent.

"I think two Heart Stone riders should be more than enough match for Spike," he mother said with a laugh. Devon handed Sugar to Tamara and mounted Ruby behind Charity.

Tamara made her way back over to Thunder. Drake helped her up onto the great gray wolf before climbing on behind her. "Well, are we all set?" he asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Tamara replied.

"Then we're off!" Devon said with excitement. "See you later, Doc!" he said, waving to Tamara's father. Tamara, Charity, and Drake waved as well before Ruby and Thunderbolt took trotted away from the Heartland Farm.

The group passed the outskirts of Cantyr in an attempt to avoid undue attention that Jewel Riders always seemed to cause in the small towns. Much as she loved the townspeople, Tamara was glad to avoid all the staring and commotion that the appearance of she and her mother riding out of the town with two Jewel Riders would have caused. Once the group passed the town, the mounts picked up speed through the waving amber fields.

"Want to see what Thunder can really do?" Drake asked. After Tamara nodded, he yelled out, "Devon, let's race!" before tightening his grip on Tamara's waist and mentally communicating with Thunder to pick up the speed.

Tamara was scared at first as the wolf took off like his namesake, but soon began to enjoy the rush of wind in her face and the feeling of total exhilaration as they sped along through the blurs of waving grasses.

Ruby was right behind them before Tamara heard a whoosh of opening wings. Turning her head, Tamara saw the great cat take off from the ground. Charity laughed in delight as Ruby pumped her wings, sending the trio sailing past Tamara, Drake, and Thunder.

"No fair!" Drake cried. "Flying is cheating!"

"Well, you never said they couldn't!" Tamara replied with a laugh. Thunder sped up in an attempt to catch up, but it was no use. Ruby landed about a half mile further on by the huge oak tree that stood at the crossroads.

"We win!" Devon said, clapping his hands.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Only because you flew," he muttered under his breath.

Devon cupped a hand around his ear. "What was that? Congratulations on my great victory?"

"You wish," Drake replied with a half smirk.

"Now boys, you both did fabulously," Charity said. Taking in their surroundings under the oak's shady limbs she added, "I don't remember any travel tree rings this close to Cantyr, though, so I hope you aren't taking us the long way around." To the north, Tamara could make out a green smudge on the horizon; this had to be where the Great Plains ended and the southern tip of the Great Forests began. In the east, she could see the blue-gray peaks of the Eagle Eye Mountains, the chain of tall peaks that separated the Great Plains from the largely inhospitable Burning Deserts. Further south along the mountain range was Wizard's Pass, one of the few known overland passage between the Burning Deserts and the Great Plains.

"I know you wanted this to be a speedy trip, and I certainly agree," replied Devon. "But a few things have changed since you were a Jewel Rider, Charity."

"Merlin has been planting new Travel Tree rings lately in order to give us faster access to all the areas of the kingdom," Drake added. "And the foothills of the Eagle Eye Mountains seemed like a perfect choice. The Travel Tree Rings north of Fyfe or in the south of the plains closer to Castle Greenwood or Wizard's Pass are simply too far away if we need to respond to emergent situations in the Dreamfields or Cantyr."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see that some of our old requests are finally being addressed," Charity said with a chuckle.

The group moved out from under the oak's broad expanse on a course heading eastward. Tamara enjoyed the scenery, but even more than that she relished the time spent with two actual Jewel Riders. The fact that she was riding with an incredibly handsome member of the Pack didn't hurt either.

The path began to climb up into the hills as Tamara turned her head to face the wolf rider. "Drake, I just realized I've never asked where you're from."

"It's really not all that interesting," he replied with a shrug. "Anyway, my life is much more interesting now than it ever used to be."

Tamara gave him her best entreating stare. "Well, now I just have to know," she said. She turned her most pleading gaze (the one usually reserved for her parents when she wanted a new instrument or music book at a Craft Faire) on Drake. "Pleeease?"

She could see his willpower evaporating before her doe-eyed look before he spoke. "Oh, all right," he relented. "Anything in particular you're dying to uncover?"

Tamara tapped her chin. "Well, let's start with your hometown," she decided.

"I'm not sure you could even call it a town," he answered. "The Great North Road leaves New Camelot and travels through the Misty Moors all the way up to Snowburg in the Crystal Cliffs. About midway on the journey you reach a point where the Far Road splits off and takes you northeast up to Talus. At that juncture you will find the Welcome Inn run by my family. It's a good day's ride to any of the other towns," Drake added, "so our inn was a good stopping place for travelers, but a little boring for my sisters and I."

"I don't think it sound boring at all," Tamara said. "I can just imagine meeting people from all over Avalon and hearing their stories."

"Except that it makes you realize that – perhaps – you might want to have a story of your own to tell," Drake said with a sigh.

"And you said you have sisters?" Tamara pressed.

The group rounded a bend in the road and started up a series of switchbacks into the foothills. "My oldest sister Drucilla and her husband mostly run the Inn's day to day operations these days," Drake said. Tamara could see the loving look in his eyes that she identified with as he talked about family. "My younger sister Darlynn looks after Drucilla's two boys and helps around the Inn as well. And of course my parents are still working as hard as always."

As an only child, Tamara was just the slightest bit jealous of Drake's large family. "Do you miss them now that you're a Jewel Rider?" she asked.

Drake shrugged. "Of course. But I think the trade-off is worth it," he said. "Becoming a Jewel Rider is a high honor – not to mention inheriting King Jared's Forest Stone." He fingered the green jewel hanging around his neck. "Even as a kid, my parents will tell you I spent more time playing Pack and Jewel Riders with the kids who visited than helping them around the Inn," he admitted sheepishly. "It was always like I wanted to be somewhere else, living the adventures that I heard about."

"How were you discovered, then?" Tamara asked, curious.

Drake smiled. "King Jared and Queen Anya were on their way to a Naming Ceremony in Snowburg. Since they were traveling with the royal entourage, they couldn't just take the Travel Trees to their destination, so the whole group spent the night at the Welcome Inn. None of my family knew it, but Merlin was also traveling with them."

"That's strange," Tamara said thoughtfully. "Mother always told me Merlin didn't often spend his time with court events aside from the Friendship Ring ceremonies."

"It's true," Devon cut in, moving Ruby in beside Tamara, Drake and Thunder. "Merlin is far too busy studying and working with the magic of Avalon to attend every Craft Faire and celebration in Avalon. But this time he told Queen Anya he wouldn't mind a few days on the road to stretch his legs and get out the Jewel Keep."

Charity laughed. "I'm sure Anya was suspicious of Merlin's motives from the start," she said.

"Most likely," Drake replied. "The Queen is very observant. Anyway, the group filled up the entire Inn that night, and our stable was full of all their animals. Well, you can just imagine how excited I was to see the Jewel Riders' animals up close!"

"Probably at least as excited as I was when you arrived at our farm last night!" Tamara exclaimed.

Drake nodded. "If not more so. That night after everyone else had gone off to bed after an evening of dinner, music, and dancing, I snuck out of my room and down to the stables. When I got there, a little man with a white beard was sitting among Wintermane, Goliath, and Ruby. He had a jeweled staff that glowed every so often, and I could see the jewels on the animals glow in response sometimes. I didn't realize at the time that it was Merlin talking with the animals," he said, reaching around Tamara to scratch Thunderbolt's ears.

"Of course, he knew you were there the entire time," Devon added.

"Well, he is a Wizard after all," Drake said. "Anyway, without even turning around, Merlin said 'Come out from behind that door, my child.' I came out into the light, nervous as could be. I thought he was just the man who took care of the animals while the Jewel Riders were sleeping, and asked if I could sit with him and look at them for a little while. I thought he would be mad, but he just smiled and gestured to a hay bale near him."

"Merlin never was one for expected answers," Charity said thoughtfully.

"I sat there with him all night. He introduced me to Ruby, and Wintermane. And finally he introduced me to Goliath. King Jared's great brown wolf is impressive to the point of intimidating, but he just laid there in out stables as gentle and calm as can be. I wasn't even scared," Drake said. "I asked Merlin if I could pet the wolf, and after that silent exchange between Goliath and Merlin, he nodded. I approached Goliath gingerly, and held out my hand for him to sniff like I did with any visiting dogs. He let me pet him, and scratch behind his ears. Eventually I just sat down on the floor beside him, and I remember a light green glow coming from the Forest Stone on Goliath's chest. It was so late though, and I was so tired, that I simply fell asleep against Goliath."

"Which is where we found you the next morning," Devon finished with a smile. "I think it was a surprise to everyone to find a young man just sleeping next to one of the most respected creatures in the realm."

"Well, everyone except Merlin, I think," Charity said.

The sun was nearing its zenith as Tamara asked, "What happened then?"

"Merlin had a very lengthy discussion with my family about my future," Drake said with a lopsided grin. "He said that before setting out on this journey, he had premonitions of finding something…valuable on the journey. I suppose that turned out to be me."

"And a value Drake is to the kingdom of Avalon!" Devon added. "A great leader for the Knights of Avalon. Plus, people were very curious about who King Jared's Forest Stone would choose. You might say there are high expectations to live up to."

"I think some people are just curious if the jewel made a mistake. No-name stable boys from the middle of the Misty Moors don't tend to inherit enchanted jewels," Drake said with a sigh.

"Nonsense," contended Charity with a wave of her hand. "Most people don't understand that the Enchanted Jewels are blind to rank or title when choosing their bearers; people are chosen who are the most suited in that generation to bear the jewel and use its powers wisely. Of course it happens that some families tend to pop up more frequently as bearers, but that can be explained when you realize that there are clans that value certain things, and those values have aligned with that of a jewel over the years. My own family has had several Heart Stone riders, but we have always been people of the earth who care for animals," she said. "So Drake, pay no heed to the naysayers who deem you unsuited for the position."

Drake blushed and bobbed his head in return to Charity's compliment. "Thank you," he murmured.

Tamara looked overhead as puffy white clouds drifted by. They were high enough into the hills that the broadleaf trees of the valley gave way to more sturdy spruce and pine, which scented the air with their heady scent. Tamara inhaled deeply before breathing out. "So, have we almost reached the Travel Tree ring?" she asked.

"Funny you should ask that," Devon commented as the group passed underneath a natural stone archway into a small hidden vale that contained exactly what Tamara had been looking for. The Travel Tree Ring was composed of four tall trees that were bare wood and crowned with thick leaves at their pinnacles. Arranged in a square configuration, there were magical lines drawn in the earth connecting each of the four trees; and ringing the whole configuration was a magic circle that Tamara guessed was similar in purpose to the one drawn for her when she'd sung from the _Canticle of the Elements_.

"It…doesn't look that impressive," Tamara admitted.

Charity shared a knowing smile with Devon as Drake answered, "Not yet, anyway. Just wait and see." The group moved into the center of the diamond pattern created by the trees and Drake raised his Forest Stone. "Trees of Magic, Field and Wood; if we may and if we could ride with you?" he asked with a tone of utmost respect.

Tamara's mouth dropped open as magic swirled out from the canopies and down around the trunks of the trees, leaving crystalline representations of what had formerly been bark and leaf. "Who calls upon the Trees of Merlin?" she heard a booming voice ask as the trees sparkled with each word.

"We come to ride the Wild Magic as friends," Drake replied with both solemnity and clarity.

The trees glittered and shone with each respone. "We recognize the Forest Stone worn by Drake and the Heart Stone worn by Devon. Where is it you wish to go?" they rumbled.

Devon rode up abreast to Drake. "We wish to ride the Wild Magic to the city of New Camelot. We ride on an errand of Merlin to bring Lady Charity and her daughter to the palace," Devon said.

"You may travel with us to the palace," the trees replied. A shimmering portal opened in front of the group.

"By the Magic of the Heart Stone!" Devon said, holding the ruby jewel aloft. A cascade of sparkles covered him, leaving magenta and silver armor in their wake.

Drake spoke just after him. "By the Magic of the Forest Stone!" he said. Tamara felt the magic wash over them and Thunder. When she turned around to look at Drake, he had a wolf-head mask and violet-blue armor on. "Are you ready to ride the Wild Magic?" he asked her with a grin. Tamara gulped and nodded in response.

"Then what are we sitting around here?" Charity said, her voice filled with excitement. "Let's ride!" She threw a fist up into the air as Ruby spread her wings and jumped into the portal.

Tamara grabbed onto Thunder as he followed Ruby into the portal. Suddenly they were in a multicolored tunnel with jets of purple, pink, and white lights swirling all around them. Tamara tried to scream, but no sound came out. Her eyes squeezed shut and Tamara grabbed Thunder's fur more tightly before feeling Drake wrap his arms around her. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Tamara opened her eyes slowly and gazed in wonder at the kaleidoscope of magic all around her. It was positively the most beautiful and terrifying thing she had ever witnessed. The magical tunnel made twists and turns that Thunder and Ruby navigated easily. The animals seemed to have sure footing even though there was no ground to speak of beneath them.

Up ahead there was a pinpoint of crystalline light that grew steadily before enveloping the group, and Tamara realized it was the exit at the end of their ride. After being momentarily blinded, Tamara's eyes focused, and the sight that came into view stole her breath almost as much as being inside the Wild Magic tunnel.

Spread out before the group was the bustling city of New Camelot. Smoke curled up above the red-roofed buildings, and Tamara could hear the bustling sounds of Avalon's largest city; it seemed to practically pulse with life. Behind the city on a small rise was the Crystal Palace. The domed palace sparkled in the noonday sun like its namesake. Much like the Travel Tree rings, four turrets rose from equal points around the circle. From these turrets, four bridges met at the hugest jewel Tamara had ever seen suspended above the Palace's dome. It had to be the Jewel Keep where Merlin and Queen Anya studied magic and the Enchanted Jewels.

Tamara realized she was still squeezing Drake's hand from their time inside the Travel Tree Tunnel and blushed, quickly releasing him.

He turned a brilliant white smile on her. "Oh feel free to continue." When Tamara blushed even harder, he chuckled. "Well, what do you think of the city?" he asked, placing a hand over his jewel to get rid of the jewel armor.

"I've never seen anything so grand in all my life," Tamara replied. Next to the grandeur spread out before her eyes, Cantyr and even Fyfe seemed so small and backwater. For the first time in her life, Tamara truly thought about what people might think of her. "I'm not sure if the Wild Magic would be preferable to going into that city," she admitted to Drake.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Nonsense – the people here are just like anywhere else in Avalon. If a boy from the sticks like me can make it here, a talented singer like you will be just fine," he said.

"Well, are we going to stand around here all day or shall we go greet the King, Queen, and Merlin properly?" Devon asked Charity, though it was certainly loud enough for Tamara and Drake to hear.

Drake rolled his eyes and the foursome moved in through the Great West Gate of the city. Devon and Drake called out greetings to the guards, who waved back in turn. The gate opened up onto an expansive market boulevard. The street was paved in brick, with jeweled patterns running throughout. Shops crowded either side of the street, and there were people everywhere Tamara looked. She tried to count, but eventually gave up as she realized there were probably as many people on this one street as in her whole hometown! Exotic smells wafted on the breeze. Tamara saw fruit sellers slicing into spiky fruits with succulent-looking golden centers. The day's catch of fish had been brought in from Port Avon. Music filled the air from every corner as street musicians performed for the coins tossed into their instrument cases. Groups of children laughed and danced in the street while their parents made purchases at the stalls and shops.

Even though there was a great multitude of people, Tamara never felt that they were pressed for space. _This is probably a perk of being with Jewel Riders – you always get elbow room_, she decided. Drake and Devon greeted the townsfolk – many by name – and soon she could hear whispers of her mother's name circulating. It had been many years since Lady Charity had visited New Camelot, and to arrive suddenly with her daughter and two Jewel Riders as escort seemed to be causing quite a stir.

Tamara heard the Afternoon Bell ringing far off. To the east, in the direction of the sound, she could see another large building with a tall bell tower. "Where are the bells ringing from?" she asked Devon.

"That's the University, my dear," Devon replied. "Scholars from all over Avalon come there to study and learn – alchemy, medicine, history, philosophy, mathematics, astronomy, engineering, music – the University was built many generations ago to help increase learning and spread that knowledge all over Avalon."

"Sometimes Merlin had us attend classes there or study with the professors if we encountered problems we couldn't solve on our own," Charity said. "Does he still have you sit in on classes there?" she asked the Jewel Riders.

"All the time," Devon replied. "Just last month I sat in on a couple of medicinal herb lectures. Joshua – one of our Pack members – has a father on the faculty in the Engineering department, so he regularly attends those classes as often as possible."

Drake nodded. "I feel like I'm bugging the botany department all the time with questions when we run into problems."

"Can't Merlin just answer your questions?" Tamara asked, a confused expression on her face.

Drake smiled. "Merlin prefers us to figure things out on our own as much as possible. And if not, then to engage the leading experts before coming to him. Merlin really is very busy, but I think it's more about us growing and learning what questions to ask rather than him not having time for us."

"In addition, Merlin wants the Jewel Riders to be visible among the people of Avalon," Charity added. "He doesn't want them to be seen as some sort of private magical army." Tamara nodded thoughtfully. It really made sense to get the Jewel Riders as much exposure as possible. That way, trust could be built between them and the communities of Avalon.

The group continued down the street, waving and greeting those around them. Tamara noticed her mother even waving cheerily to what she assumed were old friends from her Jewel Riders days. The boulevard opened onto a central square. In the middle of the square stood a large fountain; four crystalline unicorns appeared to rise out from the water, and Tamara noticed each of them was of a color denoting a representation of a different enchanted jewel: the Sun, Moon, Heart, and Forest stones.

"Well, this is new!" Charity exclaimed. "And beautiful, too."

"This fountain was a gift from the Queen Sierra of the Unicorns a few years ago," Devon said. "She wanted something to serve as a reminder of the good relations between the Unicorns and the people of Avalon."

"Well, I think she succeeded," Charity replied. She hopped down from Ruby and went to examine the fountain more closely. "Exquisite craftsmanship," she remarked, reaching out to touch the ruby unicorn wearing a replica of the Heart Stone. Tamara got down off of Thunder and stood by her mother. For just a second, Tamara thought she saw tears gather in the corners of her mother's eyes.

Tamara knew that her mother's animal friend was no longer in Avalon, or possibly even alive. This statue and fountain had to remind her of that. Tamara didn't even know precisely what kind of animal her mother had rode, or what its name was. She remembered asking once, when she was a little girl, and Charity had broken down crying. After that, Tamara had been careful to never bring up the topic again. She had noticed her father Doc never brought it up either. All that Tamara really knew was that the Circle of Friendship had turned after that, and Charity turned over the Heart Stone to Devon.

Tamara squeezed her mother's hand, not knowing what else to do. Charity wiped away the tears glistening on her cheeks. "I…I don't know what came over me," she said, fanning herself lightly. Turning to Devon, she asked, "Do you mind if we walk the rest of the way? I do feel a bit tired from the riding."

"Not at all," Devon replied. He dismounted Ruby, and Drake did the same with Thunder. "It really is a beautiful day for a stroll up North Street."

Tamara realized that North Street's name was fairly obvious, as it ran north from the fountain square toward the Crystal Palace, affording a lovely view of the structure. North Street was far more sedate than the raucous excitement along the Great West Road after they'd entered the city. It was a broad, tree-lined boulevard with stately mansions lined like rows of neat guards on either side. Jewel-studded carriages ferried important-looking people in day suits and calling gowns up and down the lanes. Tamara really had never seen anything quite like it in her life.

Drake appeared to take note of her bewilderment. "North Street is where many of Avalon's noble families keep homes in New Camelot – some stay here year-round," he offered.

Tamara tried to imagine Lord Jairus and Lady Glorianna living here, before summarily banishing the thought. They were far too practical to think of needing multiple residences. "What about the lands and towns that they oversee?" she asked.

"Oh, some divide their time between places; others simply appoint stewards who send regular messages back and forth," Drake said with a shrug.

"It doesn't seem very…efficient," Tamara said slowly, not wanting to offend anyone.

Drake laughed. "Nobody said it was efficient! But King Jared and Queen Anya give the nobles quite a bit of free reign in governing their estates. Because the Barons and Duchesses and so forth know that if there are egregious breaches in personal rights or protocol, the monarchy has been known to step in – and quite harshly. They've been very strict with a few bad cases in order to make examples – that way the rest will get the general idea. Other than that, the nobles' estates are run quite autonomously. Kingdoms aren't managed by two people alone after all."

"That's true," Tamara admitted thoughtfully. "I guess I've never really given government much thought beyond Lord Jairus and Lady Glorianna in Cantyr."

"Well prepare to have your world expanded a little," Drake said. "You'll most likely end up meeting the King and Queen before the day is done."

"Me meet King Jared and Queen Anya?" Tamara asked, her voice incredulous. "Why on Avalon would they ever want to meet me? Surely they have more important matters to attend to!"

Drake fixed a stare on Tamara and arched an eyebrow like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let's see…your mother was one of their contemporary Jewel Riders and by all accounts their very good friend, you're bonded to a magical little dragon who showed up mysteriously on your doorstep, and you sang a song from the _Canticle of the Elements_ to call down an approximation of dragonfire in order to hatch it. Does that at least make you think they might be the tiniest bit curious?"

Tamara blushed. "Well, when you put it all that way, I guess so." She looked back toward Thunder, where Sugar and Spike had nestled in together, enjoying the ride around New Camelot. After walking a few more minutes, the group came to the end of North Street. Towering above them was a huge wall with an open gate set into it. Guards stood on either sides of the open gate, and through it Tamara could see a path that wound its way up to the Crystal Palace.

The palace was more beautiful up close than she could have ever imagined. Facets cut in the crystal dome caught and reflected the afternoon light like a thousand tiny prisms, creating small rainbows wherever Tamara looked.

Devon swung an arm around her shoulder. "Pretty impressive on first view, ain't it?"

Tamara simply nodded, not trusting words to describe the beauty before her eyes. Drake and Devon chatted with the guards as they moved through the gate. Alongside the patch were topiary sculptures – unicorns, griffons, gazelle, swans, fairy wraiths, and all number of beasts. Some bloomed in riotous colors of flowers, giving them the appearance of life when viewed from the corner of her eyes.

Tamara ran ahead of the group and spun around, taking in the grandeur spread out all around her. Drake smiled while Devon said, "I take it you do find all this impressive, then?"

Tamara laughed. "How could I not? I've never seen anything so grand in my whole life!"

The broad path ended at roundabout in front of the palace with another beautiful fountain in the center. Several carriages unloaded richly dressed guests before taking off around the circular drive.

Just as they started up to steps to the main entrance, the huge doors swung open and before them stood two of the most beautiful women Tamara had ever seen. The one in the foreground had thick golden hair plaited into a large braid. She wore a blue coat, cape, and tall boots with white leggings. The second had tanned brown skin and her long white hair was pulled up into a ponytail, revealing a pair of delicately tapered ears. Her face was serene and emotionless. Tamara also noticed a glowing Moon Stone at her waist.

"Charity dear! How dare you not tell me you were planning a visit!" the woman with the golden hair said.

"Well, I didn't want to cause a fuss, Anya," Charity said. "But I see you've got the fuss all taken care of on your own!"

"I haven't lost my taste for a little drama now and again," Anya said with a laugh before stepping gracefully down the stairs and embracing Charity in a long hug. "Well, no matter that you didn't tell me!" she said after pulling back. "I also haven't lost my taste for a good surprise!"

With a start Tamara realized that this had to be _Queen_ Anya. The Queen turned her eye on Devon. "You should have told me too!" she cried.

Devon batted his eyes at the Queen. "I couldn't possibly go against my beloved old teacher's wishes," he said in a saccharine voice.

Queen Anya rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could fire you," she retorted back.

"Argent, save me!" Devon said, hopping over to the white-haired woman and clinging to her shoulder.

Tamara saw the serene mask break for a moment on the Moon Stone rider's face, to be replaced by a look of affection. "I don't know if my Moon Stone has that much power," she said calmly with a shake of the head.

"Hello, Argent," Charity said, also embracing the elfin woman. "It really has been far too long!"

Argent nodded in return. "Likewise, Charity. I have missed you."

"How are Wintermane and Aquilon?" Charity asked.

"I think Wintermane is enjoying her almost-retirement," Anya said with a laugh. "Being the huge cat she is, she and Goliath lay about most days!"

"Aquilon is well," Argent replied. "At least as well as I can tell – Unicorn males can be quite stubborn and prideful at times, you know. At least when it comes to admitting any inconveniences."

"How well I know that!" Charity said. "But where are my manners – Anya, Argent, this is my daughter Tamara," she added, propelling Tamara forward toward the women.

Tamara curtsied first to Queen Anya and then to Lady Argent. "It is a p-pleasure to meet you, Your Highness, Lady Argent," she stammered.

"Oh, isn't she just adorable!" Queen Anya said, clasping Tamara's hand. "I can't wait for you to meet Gwen – I hope the two of you become wonderful friends."

Queen Anya stepped back and Lady Argent came forward. "To finally meet Charity's daughter is an honor," she said without a hint of sarcasm. "As Devon has spoken quite highly of you, I hope to become better acquainted in the future."

Tamara blushed. "Thank you, Lady Argent, Queen Anya."

"Now, what are we all standing in the doorway for?" Anya said. "Come in, come in!" The burly palace guards bowed as the Queen and her new entourage strolled through. "Please have the Rose Suite prepared for Lady Charity and her daughter," she added to a passing servant.

"Anya, really, you don't need to…" Charity said.

Anya whirled on Charity. "How could I possibly let you stay anywhere else? You haven't even had the chance to see Jared yet! And I know that case has one of your pies in it."

Drake and Tamara shared a grin. Tamara hadn't thought that that anything could surpass the Crystal Palace's exterior for sheer beauty, but the entrance foyer certainly made an attempt. The floors were marble polished to the point that Tamara could see her reflection in them. A huge diamond chandelier hung in the room's center, where it caught the afternoon light pouring in through the translucent crystalline ceiling. Elegant staircases on either side of the foyer swept upward to a second level, but Tamara could also see elevators built into corners of the room. A marble-topped reception desk was situated between the two staircases.

"My Queen, we humbly ask your leave," Devon said, executing a small bow to Anya. "We have many duties to attend to yet today."

"Oh yes, of course," Queen Anya replied. "But we request your presence at dinner this evening. Argent, you'll make sure everyone cleans up appropriately?"

"Naturally, Queen Anya," the elfin woman said with a nod of the head.

"Good – and Drake, please make sure Lady Charity and Tamara's things make it to the Rose Suite. That should do nicely."

Drake and Lady Argent bowed to the queen as well, and the three Jewel Riders, Thunder, and Ruby exited down a side corridor. Tamara spied Devon clasping hands with the Lady Argent and filed a mental note to ask someone about that later.

"Anya, do you know where we might find Merlin?" Charity asked.

The Queen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, he should be done with the morning's lessons, so it's unlikely you'll find him in the Friendship Ring. Why don't we try his house? We can take the Crystal Carriage."

Queen Anya led Tamara and Charity through the labyrinthine hallways of the palace. They passed elegant salons and libraries, and even took a detour through the spectacular throne room. Tamara noticed the inlaid mosaic sun in the floor, with a tree in the center – likely representations of the Sun and Forest Stones worn by Queen Anya and King Jared.

"I thought I smelled bubbleberry pie!" a huge voice boomed from behind Tamara, scaring her out of her reverie. She turned around, and came face to face with a tall, tanned man with a brown beard and long brown hair. He was dressed in a blue shirt and trousers, with a green cape across his shoulders and a golden crown resting on his brow. "Delightful to see you again Charity!" he said, encasing Tamara's mother in a huge bear hug.

"It will be less delightful if you crush her, Jared," Queen Anya said dryly.

King Jared released Tamara's mother. "It's wonderful to see you again too, Jared," Charity said. "And yes, you're welcome to a piece of my pie if you come along to Merlin's with us," she added with a coy grin.

"Well, even the king can't turn down an invitation like that," Jared replied. "And who, may I ask, is your lovely young companion?"

"King Jared, please meet my daughter Tamara," said Charity.

"Delighted! Absolutely delighted," King Jared said, pumping Tamara's hand with a great deal of enthusiasm. "You won't remember, of course, but I was at your Naming Day celebration. Anya was quite, eh, large at the time, if you get my meaning and couldn't make it, but I wouldn't have missed it for anything! Your father was the best Horse Master we've ever had, and Charity was our old Heart Stone rider, after all."

"I am honored, your majesty," Tamara said with awe. To think the king himself had been at her Naming Day! She found King Jared's good mood and lack of airs both refreshing and infectious, and liked him almost immediately.

"So, you're all off to Merlin's house, eh?" Jared asked. "It must be pretty serious for Charity to come all this way."

"Oh, I assure you it is," Charity replied as they started down a side hallway. "Did you read Baron Rolfe's report about the incident at the Craft Faire?"

King Jared nodded. "Yes, yes, quite disturbing all around. But I never quite got what started that fire in the first place."

Tamara cleared her throat quite loudly, catching the King and Queen's attention. Sugar had been hiding for quite some time underneath Tamara's cape. Reaching up behind her, Tamara brought forth the green dragonet. "Your Majesties, this is Sugar. When Civello tried to capture it, Sugar breathed fire for the first time, setting the seating pavilion on fire."

"Remarkable," Queen Anya said, breathing in sharply. "How on Avalon did you acquire a dragonet, Charity?"

"I didn't," Tamara's mother said with a shrug. "The egg literally showed up on my doorstep. I could tell by the shell that the egg was from Sugar Mountain, but nothing else. Among other developments, it has telepathically imprinted on Tamara."

"Well, the clandestine nature of the visit finally makes sense now, at least," said Jared. "Wouldn't want to advertise a dragonet's presence everywhere, especially considering what happened the last time," he added with a shake of the head.

The quartet emerged from the hallway underneath a covered portico at the rear of the Crystal Palace. To Tamara's right were doors with the symbols for the Sun, Moon, and Heart Stones. To her left were three doors emblazoned with the Forest Stone. Directly in front of them laid a huge brown wolf – bigger even than Thunder – and a Purple-striped tigress, both asleep.

"These are the Jewel Rider's quarters," King Jared told Tamara. "And those two layabouts are Goliath and Wintermane. At the mention of their names, both Goliath and Wintermane got up and made a big production of stretching.

Tamara almost squealed with delight. Not only did she get to meet the king and queen, but their bonded animals as well! "May I greet them?" she asked King Jared.

"Oh, of course! I daresay they'll take all the attention you can give them," he replied with a chuckle. Tamara handed Sugar to her mother and picked up Spike. "Time to see your Mama, little one – please make a good impression," she whispered in his ear.

Tamara set Spike back down and gave him a gentle nudge toward his mother. He took a few ginger steps forward before mewling a note of greeting. Tamara thought that from Spike vantage point, Wintermane must look huge and foreboding. The great tigress crouched down to look Spike in the eye, then suddenly purred and gave the little panther a huge lick, before turning to Charity. The diamond jewel Wintermane now wore in place of the sunstone glowed several times.

"Wintermane would like to express her gratitude to you for doing such an exceptional job raising her cub," Charity said with a broad grin, "and thanks you for bringing him to visit her."

Tamara executed a small curtsy. "It has always been my pleasure to have Spike's company, even when he gets into a bit of mischief here and there," she said with a giggle.

Turning to Goliath, Tamara repeated the greeting process she had gone through with Thunderbolt, and was glad that this wolf was just as receptive to scratches behind the ears and pets.

Queen Anya turned a sly eye toward Charity. "Seems your daughter has quite the…inclination to work with animals, wouldn't you say? That might open doors to a very exciting life. How very _interesting_."

Charity raised her brows and simply shrugged. "Tamara is a gifted musician as well. She studies several times weekly with Professor Hill – the old concertmaster of the Avalon Symphony Orchestra – and plays several instruments."

Tamara could sense that there was something going unsaid between her mother and the queen, which of course made the desire to know burn brighter within. _Father always says patience is a virtue_, she thought. _If I wait, perhaps I can get to the bottom of what they're really talking about in time._

The porch they stood on overlooked a broad grassy area with setups for riding competitions and games, along with a crescent-shaped pond and several stands of trees. The King waved to two wolf riders practicing out on the field. "Joshua, Max! Come here and meet a very special guest!"

The wolves bounded over to them, and their riders disembarked. "Charity, may I introduce Joshua and Stormrunner," the King said, indicating a jovial-looking black boy wearing sunglasses and his snow-white wolf.

"It is an honor, my lady," he said with a courtly bow. "And your companion's name, if I may be so bold?" he asked with a gleaming white smile.

"My daughter Tamara," Charity responded. Joshua shook hands with Charity, then proceeded to kiss Tamara's hand, making her blush.

Queen Anya cleared her throat. "And this is Jared's nephew, Max, and his wolf Shadowgale." The tall boy – at least as tall as the king – smiled shyly at them before brushing his sandy hair out of his eyes. "A pleasure," he said softly, executing a half-bow to Charity and Tamara.

"Gentlemen, we are having all the Jewel Riders join us for dinner this evening – please make sure you arrive in a timely manner," Queen Anya said.

"It will be a pleasure to speak with Lady Charity and her lovely daughter further," Josh said.

Max nodded his assent. "Until then." He mounted Shadowgale, and Josh did likewise with Stormrunner. "By your leave, Uncle," Max said, before riding off with Josh.

"Jared, I never knew your sister had another child!" Charity said in surprise.

The king smiled. "It was a surprise for them as well – after Max's older brother Julius was born, Jenna was told by the midwife she could bear no more children. But Max seemed to not take that advice to heart, and was born anyway!" The king let out a hearty laugh. "I was very proud when a Forest Stone chose him; it'll allow him to move out of his brother's shadow when Julius inherits the Duke of Kingston title. Being a second child myself I know exactly what that's like, after all," he said with a wry grin.

They moved out into the sunlight from the portico, with Goliath and Wintermane trailing them. Tamara saw more beautiful gardens – flowers bursting forth in every shade of the rainbow, and graceful shade trees with benches underneath their leafy boughs. More topiary also graced positions along the paths, along with several reflecting pools and fountains.

Coming upon the royal stable, the group entered. Along with many fine horses, in the center of the stables lay a huge white bear from the north.

"Boreas!" Charity cried before running to the great bear and throwing her arms around it. "It's wonderful to see you again, old friend!" She gestured for Tamara to come greet the snow-bear. "Boreas is an old friend of Merlin and I; he draws the Crystal Carriage. We saved him from an avalanche in the Crystal Cliffs, and from that point on he wouldn't leave us." Silent words passed between Boreas and her mother. "And he says it is nice to finally meet you, Tamara."

"The pleasure really is mine," Tamara expressed. It was so exciting to experience and meet so many of the people animals, and places that had been part of her mother's life as a Jewel Rider. Tamara had a sudden pang of longing for similar experiences of her own.

Boreas got up and lumbered over to where the Crystal Carriage was parked. Tamara thought it was the finest coach in the entire realm, covered with intricate woodwork fitted with intricately carved wheels. The bear stood between the two poles stretching out from the carriage, and they glowed with magic, forming a harness for pulling.

"Well, best climb aboard!" Charity said, settling into the driver's seat with Tamara, Spike, and Sugar. Jared mounted Goliath, and Anya did the same with Wintermane. With a gentle tug on the reigns, Boreas lumbered forward, pulling the Crystal Carriage behind him.

They came out of the royal stable and set off down a path into the wooded area surrounding the back of the Crystal Palace. Golden sunlight filtered down through the trees, lighting up motes of dust like fire. It was a short trip, and after crossing a small creek, they arrived at a cozy cottage with a bright red roof. Several chimneys sprang up from the roof, all with different colored smoke curling upward from them. The windows had rippled glass, which Tamara guessed maintained an element of privacy while still letting in lots of natural light. Tamara and the rest of the party dismounted from their rides and came up to the door, which was red like the roof and emblazoned with a large gold sun.

Charity knocked three times. "Merlin, are you home? I've brought your favorite bubbleberry pie!"


End file.
